Obliviate
by erinisdasickest
Summary: It's their 6th year back at Hogwarts and Hermione has started to notice something off about Draco Malfoy. She determined to find out what is wrong. But the closer she gets to Draco the more she is figuring out who he is. Draco isn't in a very safe place at the moment so what happens is Hermione gets involved? Obliviate. DEDICATED TO MAILLIGH PARKER WHO I COULDNT DO THIS WITHOUT
1. Chapter 1

Obliviate- Chapter 1.

Hermione and Ron stepped of the Hogwarts express for their 6th year at Hogwarts. The train ride was dull but it didn't snuff out the happiness bubbling up inside her. She was back. Back at Hogwarts with her best friends. Ron was walking next to her at a steady pace, their strides almost in sync. Harry though, was still back on the train. He had told them to go on ahead while he "checked something out". Hermione couldn't help be just a little worried about him but she knew he would be fine. Ron's arm brushed against Hermione's sending unexpected, warm shivers up her spine.

'What do you think Harry's doing?' said Ron trying to make conversation.

She thought about it but couldn't come up with a single thing. 'I don't know, I just hope he isn't late for the Sorting Ceremony.'

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

The feast was just about to begin and Harry still wasn't here. The Hall was filled with familiar faces as Hermione glanced around nervously. She caught someone staring at her in the corner of her eye, turning around she saw it was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had none of his usual demeanour, he looked different. Blood shot eyes with faint dark circles underneath them. He dropped his gaze to the table as the ceremony began. Hermione couldn't concentrate throughout the whole sorting ceremony, her thoughts kept wondering to Harry and if he was okay. She had a sure feeling that Malfoy would know something about it and made a mental note to confront him after the Sorting was over. She thought about what could be wrong with Draco to put him in such an unusual state when she reminded herself she couldn't care less. He was still Malfoy.

After the Sorting Ceremony was finally over she stood up and got out of her seat to walk to the Slytherin table. Ron shot her a confused look as she shuffled past him. Students were starting to clear the room and by the time she got to their table there was only a few people here and there. Malfoy sat slumped against the table with his head resting down on his arms, fatigue plaguing his features.

'Malfoy.' Hermione said loudly. He lifted up his head and turned around disappointed to find her there.

He sighed, 'Sod off, Granger.' He hissed, 'I've got better things to be doing than wasting my time talking to you.'

'Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy.' Hermione muttered coldly, He turned his head looking somewhere else. 'I just want to know if you have seen-

'Potter?' he spat, looking back at her. Hermione nodded. Draco cocked his head towards the doors at the entry of the Hall. She turned to see Harry striding in holding a tissue soaked in blood up to his nose. She bolted up to him and lead him to a seat asking him what happened and why he was so late. Ron saw him and ran over to them as well. Once they were both there Harry told them about his idea on the train to see what Malfoy was up to using his invisibility cloak. Draco caught him and not taken it well. Luckily Luna had found Harry and helped him back.

'But, Hermione..' he told her, 'I did hear your name mentioned before… well, this happened.' He gestured awkwardly to his face. She wondered what they were saying about her behind her back as they walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

Once they were back in the common room they collapsed on the couches near the warm, crackling fire.

'Are you alright Hermione?' Ron asked.

She was caught by surprise at his question and wondered if she didn't look okay or he was just trying to be friendly. Was she alright? She did feel a little sick. Maybe the feast food was playing with her stomach.

'Oh. Yeah- I'm fine.' Hermione muttered, 'I just- I think I need some air. She got up from the chair and headed out of the common room towards peace and quiet. Hermione still had some time before curfew so she wandered the halls of the school. Hogwarts was so different at night.. Eerie almost.

She kept walking until she tripped on a cushioned fabric. Catching herself on a pillar before she could actually hurt herself. Hermione looked around to see what it was she tripped over to find darks robes with green and silver on them. Of course. Just her luck. The robes belonged to Malfoy.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

'Watch it.' Draco snapped looking up to see who would be walking around at this time of the night. He couldn't see very well in the dark butt he squinted to see the red and gold markings of the robes. Excellent. A Gryffindor. Just what he needed. He could hear some muttering of obscenities from what sounded like a feminine voice.

'Speak for yourself, Malfoy.' Ah, yes he knew that voice and he definitely did not welcome it.

'Interrupt your little late-night stroll did I Granger?' Draco's voice sounded a little choked.. If Hermione looked a little closer she could make out that there were just drying tear-stains on his face.

'Yes, you did.' She said bluntly. 'What are even doing out by yourself this late Malfoy. It's almost curfew.'

'I couldn't care less about the sodding curfew,' Draco spat defensively. 'I could say the same for you, walking around by yourself. You managed to detach yourself from the sidekick and the hero did you?'

'I'm just surprised you haven't got Blaise and Goyle following you around like puppies, get bored of you did they?' she retorted quickly. Hermione saw his shoulders slump slightly. There was definitely something wrong.

'What do you want, Granger. Is there a reason you're still here?' Draco said sharply.

Hermione turned around to leave before stopping and without thinking she walked back towards him.

'Are- Are you um, Are you okay?' she stuttered feeling like an absolute idiot. Draco looked up slowly with a puzzles look drawn across his face before he could compose himself.

'Peachy.' The word was tied off with a ribbon of sarcasm. There was an air of silence before she could think to respond. Hermione was just about to leave for good this time when Draco spoke.

'What does It matter to you Granger?' he said suspiciously. 'You hate me. Why would you care?'.

Why did she care? She asked herself.. No. She definitely didn't care she was just… Curious. Yep, Curious. 'I don't- Care that is.' She said quickly with a forced air of nonchalance. Hermione realised it was probably way past curfew by now and turned on her heel and walked as quickly as possible back to the common room knowing Malfoys glare was on her back as she did.

Once she got back into her dorm in her bed Hermione decided she had left feeling better than she had come back feeling. Her stomach felt as if it had been stuffed with something sticky and slow moving like honey. What was that?! "Are you Okay?" How could she be so stupid. He obviously didn't like her before and now what would he think of her. 'How could I be such a moron!' she groaned into her pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, this is kind of just a filler chapter.. sorry about that. I wanted to get some more characters and junk in there so it wasn't just all about Draco and Hermione. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and following hopefully I can get the next chapter up this weekend and can get the plot up and going hahaha. A.n shoutout to Mailligh and Jaz who helped me perfect this and read it through you's are beautiful.

Okay enjoy!

It didn't take long for the routine at Hogwarts to fall into place once again. Although there was a few differences Hermione could pick out; like Harry was starting to get easily irritated and grumpy, he also began carrying around a little textbook to study when he had some free time. She didn't know whether those things had to do with each other or were different problems all together but she did know she should talk to him about it and see if he was okay.

Ginny and Dean were dating now which was weird but it was nice seeing Ginny somewhat happy. Sometimes she would be walking to class with Harry and Ron and would see Ginny and Dean walk past together and the reactions between the both of them were entertaining to say the least. Ron would fake gag and tell them to get a room under his breath. Whereas Harry looked like he had something to say on the tip of his tongue but went with dragging his eyes to a different direction and looking anywhere but at the new couple. Hermione decided there and then there was definitely something weird going on with Harry and she was determined to find out what.

Sometimes when Hermione and Ron were together she found herself laughing a little more and looking out for more of his smiles. It was only recently she started to notice these small changes but she couldn't help wondering if Ron might be feeling the same way… It was hard to tell when he spent most of his time pining over girls like Lavender Brown or Parvarti Patil.

At one point during the day as she was walking to Arithmancy class she saw a crown of white-blonde hair walking near a group of Slytherins. Malfoy. He turned his head to see Hermione looking at him and kept the contact for a few seconds before scowling and turning away. Hermione couldn't help wonder if he was thinking about what she was; the night after the feast. Godric knows the amount of times she felt like hitting her head on a book just thinking about it.

One afternoon after they finished they're last period of classes Hermione found herself sitting in the toasty Gryffindor common room with Ginny. The topic was Ginny and Dean.

She was worrying about silly things that would make Dean "uninterested" in her. 'Ginny, Honestly.. You are bloody brilliant and if you be yourself everything will be fine.' Hermione confirmed her red haired friend.

'You think so, Hermione?' she said with a wide smile and wide eyes as Hermione nodded confidently. Ginny was about to speak when they heard footsteps coming down from the boy's dorms. Harry came around the corner going down two steps at a time, running his hand along the wall with a smile on his face until he looked up and saw Hermione and Ginny. He must have guessed what they had been talking about maybe from Ginny's blushed cheeks or maybe he just had a feeling but Hermione could see his smile drop. He opened his mouth. Closed it. Looked up at the roof. Looked back almost shyly.

'Sorry, I can see I interrupted you.. I can go-,' He murmured.

Ginny spoke up before Hermione could though. 'Harry, it's fine. You don't have to go.' She smiles at him.

He considered for a second before deciding against it. 'No, it's okay. Really.' He lifted his head up looking at the two girls through hooded eyes before giving Hermione a wave and Ginny another cautious smile. That's when it clicked for Hermione (but obviously not for Ginny, by the confused look on her face).. Was Harry jealous?

The rest of the week went on as normal except Hermione found herself in the library, drowning in books more than usual (not that she was complaining) and she endured Ron and Harry talking about the Quidditch tryouts, Ron was hoping to make the team.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Wow thankyou to everyone who has been reading I welcome anyone to ask me questions or give me some critism because this Is my first fic. Ok so this chapter we're starting to see Draco crumble and Hermione gets to see his vulnerable side. I hope its okay! I will be putting more up soon and as I said if you have any suggestions or questions, feel free! Thank you all. You're the best! Xxx Erin.

Draco dragged his feet along like anchors on the ground. Too much stress. Too much pressure. He could feel it building up inside him about to burst. He only had one period left of classes for the day and it was potions, he refused to take another class with those infernal Gryffindors today. Draco also didn't need to feel Snape watching over him like a hawk, the most he could punish Draco for skipping class would be a firm slap over the back of the head.

He turned on the spot to walk away from the direction of Potions and ran directly into someone .He looked up to see who would be so clumsy and- Of course. Granger. She hadn't noticed it was him; he head was down, her bushy hair covering her eyes as she collected her books off the ground. Unfortunately for her at that moment some of Dracos temper started to leak.

'Watch it Granger!' he spat, 'I knew you were clumsy but I didn't know you were that inept.' She lifted her head flustered to find him scowling unattractively at her.

'What's up your arse today Malfoy? You could be more careful yourself.' Hermione reminded him sharply. Draco rolled his eyes, muttering 'mudblood' under his breath before he shoved her with his shoulder as he snaked past still on his path anywhere but towards Potions. He didn't need this. He could hear Grangers faint shout over the crowd.. 'Why on earth are you heading that way, We have Potions!'. But he kept walking.

He decided to go to some of the more unpopular boys bathrooms where he could rinse his face and relax. When he made it he strolled up to the mirror and looked hard at his reflection. No wonder Granger had asked him if he was okay; he looked like a trashcan. The pale skin under his eyes was even paler, shadowed with pale blue like bruises. Draco turned on the sink and washed his face, leaving the water running, it was a sure and relaxing sound. He could feel the stress and anxiety inside his leaking out now and he let it. He pulled off his robes and his vest and tie and threw them into the ground, unbuttoning the top buttons at the top of his cotton shirt. His throat tightened as he let out a chocked sob and once the first one was out, it didn't stop.

- After Hermione's encounter with Draco in the hall she was left in a annoyed and irritated mood throughout Potions- which was hell. Thanks to Snape. She decided she needed to de-stress and the best way for her to do that was the Library. She spent most of the Afternoon in there without even noticing and before long noticed it was almost curfew and thought it would be best to head back to the common-room. As Hermione walked down the halls she was almost to the Gryffindor tower when she heard a series of sobs separated by deep breaths as If the person was trying to calm themselves, but in vain. They were coming from the boy's bathroom and being the Gryffindor she was her feet lead her inside so she might be able to help.

What she saw, was the last thing she expected to see that night. Hermione entered she bathroom to find damp water covering the floor from the overflowing sink. And robes and a vest and tie soaked in water now, laying in pile next to the sink. In the middle of all this was a fragile figure huddled on the ground with his knees pressing into his chest. His shouldered shaking while he let out horrible cries that almost sounded like yelps. The boy was Draco Malfoy. Hermione ran to the sink and turned of the faucet before bending down and hanging the damp robes over the edge of the sink. She kneeled next to Draco with her hand on his shoulder.

'Malfoy-,' she said firmly and at that his head shot up. His eyes were wide and red from crying and his face moist with trails of tears. His shoulders were still heaving with sobs, he pushed her hand away.

'Granger, Leave!' he choked out between sobs. She tried to help him but he pushed her away again 'Don't think I won't hex you if you don't. Leave!' he yelled. She being the stubborn woman she was, was not going to leave. She stood up and walked to the door to cast a silencing charm. Before she helped him sit up. 'Granger I'm serious if you don't lea- ,' she tried to must his usual malice into his words but it didn't come out right.

'Malfoy, shut-up.' She said to him. He was so confused and stressed and didn't understand why she was helping him. He had always been such an arsehole and well frankly he still was. He was so embarrassed that she was seeing him at his lowest right now and that thought was the only thing helping him to slow the chocked cries coming from his mouth and started to even his breaths. She put her hand on his back near his shoulder-blade. Draco almost pushed it off but decided it was the only thing comforting him at the moment and he needed this. He was glad she wasn't asking the reason for his outburst because if he were to talk about it he would probably lose it again. They sat like that in silence for a while. It was probably after curfew. Draco had a question he wanted to ask her but it took him a while to spit it out. Hell, his dignity was already hanging by a thread.

'Granger..' He said as she turned to look him in the eye. 'Why are you doing this?'.

Ah, the question she knew was coming. She didn't have a clue why she was helping him to be honest. When you get used to seeing someone with their walls built so high it's not a great feeling watching those walls crumble. And she knew that Malfoy wouldn't let her still be here if he really didn't need the comfort so it couldn't have been anything small to make his walls fall down. Someone going through something like that can't pick up all those bricks by themselves. Draco watched her think it through, trying to consider what to say.

Eventually she said simply: 'You needed it.'. There was a thank you at the end of his tongue but it was the last shred of his dignity and he was not giving that up. After a few seconds of awkward silence they both got up to their feet and Draco collected his things from the sink while Hermione headed for the door and muttering 'Finite' quietly. Salazar was he glad she had cast that silencing spell. She stopped awkwardly at the door before giving him a parting nod and leaving him. He made it back to the dorms before he could get caught. Draco considered banging his head on a wall but decided against it because he might wake up his fellow Slytherins and they would ask him where had been. Draco slid into bed and buried his face into his pillow. So embarrassed. So tired. So confused. He couldn't help wonder what went through her head about when he asked her why she was helping him, this was the last thought was played Draco's mind before he fell into a welcomed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**a.N. Hey! wow thanks to everyone who has been reading! definetly give us a review and tell us if there is anything off, or that could improve i would really like to hear your thoughts!**

**So this is more of a Dramione chapter i guess, i'm really excited to get started on their character development because thats always fun.. um you will also see some of Draco and the vanishing cabinet so yesss thanks so much for reading, i hope its okay! xx**

'I still think Malfoy is up to something slimy.' Harry told Hermione. They had just finished their last class of the day and were heading to the common room. Harry had had this obsession with Draco since the start of the year,he thought he was a Death Eater and had been doing Voldermorts dirty work. Hermione was doubtful; he was 16 for Godric's sake. Hermione looked over her shoulder to where Harry was staring and saw Draco sitting beneath a statue with his head in his hands, almost fallen asleep. He definitely looked tired, and if it was possible; worse than he did before the "bathroom incident" (which she still hadn't inclined to tell anyone about).

'I don't know, Harry.' Hermione replied tiredly.

'There must be something if the git is walking around looking like he's been hit by a truck.' He insisted, which made Hermione laugh softly. She didn't know why Harry was so interested, but then again anyone could say the same for herself (if she hadn't been keeping their interactions private).

She didn't know what else to say but to 'mmm' in agreement. As they passed Malfoy, he lifted his head, looking around until his eyes fell on Hermione. Their eyes locked and she saw how drained he really looked. Draco seemed as if he could barely keep his eyes open and his hands trembled slightly. She remembered sitting in the damp bathrooms with her hand on his back while he fought to claim his own breath, Hermione knew he must of been thinking of the same thing. Draco broke the contact by dropping his head to hide his face and getting up –with the help of the statue- and walking in a different direction. Harry noticed.

'Erm- Mione.. What was that?' he questioned bluntly. She sped up her walking to get the common room faster. They were so close.

Running her hand through her hair as they approached the Fat Lady she tapped her foot impatiently.

'Password?' The Fat Lady yawned tiredly.

'Pavo Pavo' she muttered. The door swung open as she hastily added, 'What was what?'.

Hermione could almost feel him rolling his eyes as he started to say 'Just then in the hall, you-,' she looked over to see what had cut him off. She found Ron sitting on one of the couches near the fire with a girl on his lap- Oh! Who happened to be Lavender Brown. Lavender was giggling stupidly with her hand on Ron's chest. Harry kind of just stood there with a confused look on his face. Hermione thought she might throw up. She moved to climb the stairs when Harry spoke.

'Mione, where are you going?' he asked. Harry looked desperate to not be left alone but she didn't want to be questioned about Draco and by the way Lavender was pushing her hands through Ron's hair, she had to get away.

'Thought I might take a picture of them.' Hermione said over her shoulder sarcastically.

_Should I say something to her_? Draco wondered to himself. He felt like he had walked past her 100 times in the past week and each time she looked sadder and sadder. Draco couldn't help but wonder why. Should he say thank you to her? Ask what was wrong? No, he wouldn't. He would just end up more embarrassed than he already was. Anyway, she was still a know-it-all, Gryffindor, mudblood.

Draco was starting to get odd looks from people, some would snicker and others would act frightened. _Like they gave two shits,_ he thought to himself. Draco was heading towards the Room of Requirement to try and fix that sodding cabinet. The amount of times he tried and tried and almost gave up, but he couldn't . No quitting now. Entering the room he walked around past boxes of books and stacks of dusty chairs until he saw it. The Vanishing Cabinet, its twin in Borgin and Burke's .Draco raked his hand through his hair with a shaky hand. He had to fix it eventually. Voldermort was going to kill him if he failed.. His families reputation would be ruined. He _had _to do this. Merlin, he felt as if he was going to fall to pieces before he could even finish his task. Draco ran his hand along the wood and opening door. Pulling an apple from his picket he placed it inside the cabinet before closing the door again. Breathing in and out deeply he removed his wand from his pocket before muttering the incantation to make it work: _Harmonia Nectere Passus. _Draco closed his eyes and it was nice, such a simple action to make everything stop for those few moments. After he righted himself and pleaded that there might be a mark of some kind to say it had truly vanished and returned. Draco pulled the door open to find the apple sitting innocently in the exact same spot as before. A frustrated growl tore from his mouth as he picked up the apple and threw it at the ground; seeing it splatter onto the floor. Draco's head was swimming he needed a release, some freedom for just a moment. He turned around letting his back slide down the cabinet until he reached the floor, holding his head in his hands. The word 'failure' was engraved into his mind along with other encouraging words.

He left the room quickly, heading to the dungeons. Sleep sounded bloody fantastic right about now.

Hermione let out a small sob. She felt stupid for crying over such a thing but she couldn't help it.. Once she started she couldn't stop. It was a week after she had found Ron and Lavender sitting on each other in the common room. This time she had walked past them snogging the life out of one another in the hallway. Hermione didn't want to say she was jealous, she was just… upset, disappointed and a tiny bit jealous. Lavender of all people, honestly. It was past curfew and she was sitting behind a rather large pillar, it was stuffy and hot. Definitely not what she needed right now. Some fresh air sounded amazing.

At first she thought she was imagining it but, no she could definitely hear faint footsteps. Standing up she began to walk as fast and as quietly as she could (not as easy as it sounds) away from whoever was coming. She was almost around the corner when someone shouted her name. _No, anyone else._ Cursing under her breath, she tried to rub the tears and wet tracks on her face away before turning to face him.

'Granger!' Draco shouted. He hadn't spoken to her since she saw him breakdown. Now was a better time than any other. He had things to ask her, but when he saw her turn around he noticed she was rubbing her eyes, which were bloodshot and watery. Had Granger been crying? She was definitely trying to conceal it from him.

'What is it, Malfoy?' her voice was a bit croaky. Draco didn't know whether to ask if she was alright or ask what he was going to before. Knowing Granger she would probably hex him if she got upset. He wondered what she was upset about. Being in the opposite position just a few weeks ago, he respected that she didn't ask him any questions, she took his mind of it. Draco saw she was watching him carefully, waiting for an answer so he made a quick (and probably not very wise) decision.

Turning on the spot he said 'Follow me, Granger.' He stopped walking and turned around to see her in the same position with a hesitant look on her face.

'You want me to just follow you?' she demanded, her arms crossed stubbornly over her body.

'No, I wanted you to knit me a sweater- Yes! I'm asking you to follow me!' he said trying to keep his voice down.

'Why would I trust you, Malfoy?' she questioned, Draco noticed her face looked a little less sad- as if her mind was already taken of it.

'I'm not asking you to trust me, will you just-,' Draco walked towards her and grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. They started off towards the destination only Draco knew. Around corners, up plenty stairs, more corners and then to one more large set of steps. He was very aware of the fact that he was holding her hand but tried not to think about it.

'Malfoy, where are we going?' she questioned him for about the 4th time.

'Granger,' he turned to look at her.. 'Shh.' They made it up the last flight of stairs and were met with a fresh, crisp breeze.

'The Astronomy Tower?' she said in a hushed voice, taking in the surroundings. 'I've never been up here.'

'Well now you have.' Draco said. He glanced at her to see her sniff and wipe her sleeve across her cheek. Hopefully being up here would take her mind off of what might have been troubling her. It was his favorite place to go when stuff got bad. Hermione walked around and he heard her gasp.

'The stars are so clear up here..' She said almost to herself. So Hermione Granger liked stars? Well this was definitely the place to bring her. He looked over the a pair of steps near the railing looking over the grounds. This was where you could get the best view of the sky.

'Here..' he said walking towards them, sitting on the top one and her sitting on the one below. Keeping distance between them. Draco had most of the constellations memorized and it was almost fascinating watching Hermione point to some and mutter their names under her breath. She pointed at one that looked like a dragon, the one I was named after and mumbled 'Draco..' quietly. The air was fresh and he could see Goosebumps on her arms, he thought about saying they could leave but Hermione looked happy. He almost forgot she was upset except for a few spare sniffles. Since when did he start noticing if the Gryffindor was happy? Whether he accepted it or not, Draco could feel himself relax near her and the worries and stress of his task faded for those few hours they sat watching the stars.

Draco heard Hermione yawn and noticed her face looked slightly tired. Before he knew it we was asking 'What happened..?' he said. She turned to face his with tired eyes and thought about it, whether to tell him the truth or not.

Hermione took a breath and then spoke 'It was nothing.. Just silly-.' She yawned. 'Why did you bring me here?' She question him with a sleepy voice. Draco thought.. He could lie to her, or tell her he knew the feeling but instead he thought back to the boys bathrooms with her hand on his shoulder blade and he answered.

'You needed it.' . She accepted this and her eyes fluttered with drowsiness. Hermione layed her head back on the step Draco was sitting on and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was a Saturday so they didn't have classes early. Just when he thought Hermione had fallen asleep she whispered 'Thank you, Malfoy.'. That was something he hadn't heard in a long time. _Thank you. _It was strange to hear. A good strange. Sleep caressed Draco's face and he went with it.

The next morning Hermione peeled her eyes open, looking at the ground. The ground? Why was she on the ground? Memories of last night flooded back and she remembered crying, running up to the Astronomy Tower… _The Astronomy Tower. _So she was in the Astronomy tower. Opening her eyes a little more she noticed a body next to her.. Draco Malfoy? He was asleep, faint dark circles under his eyes. For the first time in weeks she saw Malfoy with a peaceful look on his face. He was handsome.. When he wasn't scowling and being a giant prick of course. She looked down his arms and found between them, their fingers were intertwined. Damn.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco opened his eyes glaring past the sun coming over the lake. He looked around at Hermione, her bushy hair was slightly dishevelled and she was looking down through her dark eyelashes at her hand which- hold up. Draco rubbed his eyes- was tangled with his._ Shit._ Hermione looked conflicted as to wake him up by pulling her hand out or to leave it. She didn't know that Draco was awake. He needed to pull his hand away, get up and pretend last night never happened.. it was just a one-off thing, they were both emotional. He couldn't be here right now, he should be trying to fix the cabinet or owling Yaxley. She was the enemy. But on the other hand… When was the last time he had been so relaxed? So peaceful? He had started to let his guard down around her and he couldn't decide if it was a good or bad thing. The sunlight licked his skin ,the breeze ruffled his hair and his hand was warm in hers.. Draco wanted this so badly. But he couldn't. No.

Draco tugged his hand from hers making her look up to see him awake. His face was a mask, unreadable. Hermione had a tired, confused look on her face.

'What is it?' she asked yawning.

'This-' he said gesturing between them and around them. 'It can't- no It didn't happen.'

She still looked confused. 'What are you on about, Malfoy?' she questioned tiredly, trying to keep her eyes open. He stood up and paced back a few steps.

'Granger,' he snapped. Hermione looked up at him, her eye brows furrowed. 'Don't even think about speaking of this.' It clicked in her mind. He was going to act like none of this ever happened. He was going back to being a rude tosser. Hermione had seen the other side of him, the good one and she was determined to see it again. But Draco was a Slytherin after all, he could be just as ambitious as her and if decided he was going to be a twat, then that's how it was going to be. _For now_.. She thought.

'Sure, Malfoy..' she rolled her eyes, 'Wouldn't dream of it.' Draco scowled at her sarcasm and left.

Hermione spent most of the weekend avoiding the common room and henceforth avoiding Ron and Lavender. Every time she had seen them they had been attached to each other's faces and Lavender had started calling him 'Won Won'. They had no concern for the people around them who actually wanted to keep the food inside their stomachs.

Harry and Hermione were sitting by the fire in the common room doing their potions homework, They had no clue where Ron was, but could probably take a guess. They were talking about their new potions teacher Proffessor Slughorn. He had this 'Slug Club' type thing going on and he only invited the "best students". Harry and Hermione happened to be in the club. They had a dinner together with the other members and Proffsor Slughorn at the beginning of the year, and Slughorn was hosting a Christmas Party in December, which was coming up.

'Who're you taking, Harry?' Hermione questioned. She had no clue who she was planning to ask herself.

Harry shrugged, 'I don't know, I guess I'll see who's free.'

' I recon he might have a bit of a thing for you Hermione.' Ron remarked. The three were walking to Transfiguration. Who? Her heart jumped until she looked over to where Ron was staring and found Cormac McLaggen. McLaggen was a tall, broad guy in the year above them. He had blonde hair and green eyes and she had to admit he was pretty handsome but the Gryffindor absolutely knew it. He had fought Ron for the spot as Keeper on the Gryffindor quidditch team but Ron won. Cormac was staring at Hermione and caught her gaze with a wink. Hermione almost choked with laughter but tried to conceal it with a series of coughs. _Smooth one, Hermione. _She thought to herself. The boys laughed beside her.

'Godric, I certainly hope not.' She replied to them as they kept walking. The trio were nearly to Transfiguration when they saw Ginny and Dean across the hall. The couple looked as if they were fighting; Ginny almost had tears in her eyes as she turned around to walk away from Dean. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Dean put his head down and muttered what looked like 'I'm Sorry.' Before lifting his head back up and pushing her hair behind her ears.

Harry was silent and kept his gaze away from them as Ron muttered 'I don't know why she's still with him.' Quietly under his breath.

All throughout Transfiguration she couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking about the Astronomy tower and Draco Malfoy. She hadn't seen him since then and wondered when she would spot him next. Hermione wanted to know what was making him so weird.


	6. Chapter 6

She couldn't possibly be happy, could she? Harry thought to himself. She didn't look very happy.. Everytime he saw them snogging in the halls he felt so, angry, jealous, upset. Harry felt so protective of Ginny lately but.. he had no right. She was dating Dean and he had to deal with it. It's not like he would be able to date her. She was Ron's sister. Ron would probably jinx him in his sleep if he found out. Apart from that Harry had been working with Dumbledore a lot lately with the Pensive to look back at memories of Tom Riddle. He had been dying to tell Ron and Hermione about it but he swore to Dumbledore he wouldn't tell anyone. It looked like Ron and Hermione had their own problems lately anyway. Ron was usually snogging with Lavender and Hermione spent most of her time in the Library. Harry had a feeling that Hermione was jealous and felt bad that she had to watch that. All though Hermione did look like here was something on her mind a lot lately, he thought it might be Ron but if it was something else he hope she was okay.

Draco was racking his brain for more. He was thinking about Blood- Status and if it really differentiated one person from another. Of course it did, right? His father wouldn't have raised him like that if it didn't mean anything. And then there was Hermione Granger. He couldn't think of something that would make her any different from a pure-blood.. Unless you counted her eternal habit of being annoying or that she was an infernal know- it-all but that was just her personality. If he really thought about it, it was like saying females were lower class than males because of their gender. Or discriminating someone with dark skin because they didn't look like everyone else. Was it really okay to judge someone over something they couldn't control? No, it was better to not think about it. She was a mudblood, it was that simple. Draco was sitting up in the Astronomy Tower and he may or may not have been avoiding Hermione. It was hard to pretend nothing had happened when he was still trying to convince himself just that.

He could hear footsteps running up the long series of steps and he let out a long sigh. Hermione Granger came up around the corner panting. Her face was flushed and her hair more wild than usual. He noticed her biting her lip, a habit she must have picked up recently. As she entered the room he could feel a lot of the stress lift off his shoulders. Funny that lately he could find so much relaxation around someone he used to despise._ No,_ he reminded himself, _Still Despised._

'Malfoy, there you are.' She breathed.

'Miss me, Granger?' he laughed.

She rolled her eyes and laughed with him. 'No, I wanted to talk to you about what happened- .'

Draco groaned .'Sod off, Granger. Go read a book or something.' He drawled. Hermione squared her shoulders in determination. She was going to figure out was going on with him.

'No.' She said bluntly. 'You are going to tell me what's going on.' He gave her a brief puzzled look and she rolled her eyes in return. 'What's wrong? Why do you look like shit lately, you have stress written all over you.'

'Yeah Granger.. I'm going to tell you what's wrong, my arse!' Draco snapped defensively, standing up walking closer.

'Honestly, Malfoy. Spit it out!' Hermione demanded. Draco could feel his temper rising and it didn't help that he was constantly frustrated because of that damn cabinet.

'Stay out of it, Granger!' he threatened, getting closer.

'No! No, I won't stay out of it!' she shouted. 'I'm not going to tell anyone. Just let me help!' His brain stopped for a moment. Help? She wanted to help? No, she didn't need to be involved in this, she could be killed if anyone found out she knew.

'I don't want your help!' he hissed. 'I need you.. To leave me alone.' Ouch, Hermione thought. She was still determined.

'Draco,' she pleaded. 'You can tell me.' Draco took the last few steps forward and pushed her against the wall. His forearms framing the sides of her head.

'No, I can't.' he breathed. The emotion coming from his words were so pure, like it physically hurt to say. Draco realised how close their bodies were and froze. Her chocolate brown eyes were studying his face, she decided not to push him any further. Their heavy breaths intermingled. Hermione's eyes flitted from his eyes, down his nose and finished at his mouth. Just a breath away. She could kiss him, just like that. Did he want her to? He sure wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She raises her eyes to his and found him gazing at her lips.

Hermione leant forward an inch and their lips barely brushed before Draco turned his head to the side and took a few steps back. He was shaking his head and muttering something under his breath. Hermione had her hand up to her mouth. What was she thinking? Draco lifted his head with a shocked look on his face. He moved to turn around and leave but he turned back doing a double take. He finally muttered 'Filthy Mudblood.' Then stormed out of the Astronomy tower leaving Hermione by herself. She took a deep breath before she let herself cry. So stupid. She shouldn't be letting this get to her. It didn't matter.

A week later Hermione was hiding in the Library as she had been doing for most of that brain kept forcing her to remember those moment in the Astronomy tower. She had just rested her head forward on her arms and closed her eyes when she felt a heavy hand tap her shoulder. Hermione turned to see Cormac Mclaggen. _Godric, help me_. She put on her best smile.

'Hey, Cormac.' She chimed forcibly.

'How's it goin , Hermione?' Mclaggen said, taking the seat next to hers.

'Fine.' She said. What was he getting at?

'So.. I was thinking we should go to Slughorns Christmas party together.' He said confidently. Was it even a question? How do you answer something like that.. Did she even want to go with him? Hermione gazed down at her book and thought about it. Who else would she go with? Before, at the start of the year she might have asked Ron.. but he was with Lavender now, so that wasn't an option. She couldn't turn up by herself..

A flash of her lips brushing Draco's, before he rejected her rushed through her mind.

'Yes.' She blurted. 'I mean- sure.. Yeah.' Mclaggen gave her a toothy smile.

'Excellent. Can't wait.' He pushed himself out of his chair and left with a brief wink. Hermione pushed her hands through her wild hair and laid her head on her book. Stupid, She cursed herself.

'Mione! Where have you been?' Harry entered the library about 15 minutes after Cormac left. She lifted her head off the book and gave him a brief smile as he took the seat where Mclaggen had previously sat.

'Here.' She yawned fleetingly. 'Have you found anyone to go to the Party with?'

'Ah, that's what I came to talk to you about..' Harry said. 'I was thinking, that we could go together!' he was smiling brightly. The realisation hit her and she groaned. Of course. She could have easily gone with Harry. "Brightest Witch of her age." Hah. She banged her head on her book and Harry gave her a concerned look.

'Why didn't I think of that.' She groaned into the large book.

'Oh, are you going with someone already?' he questioned. When Hermione didn't reply he got suspicious. 'Who is it, Mione…' She covered her face with her hands and splayed her fingers to look at him.

'Mclaggen.'she groaned. Harry laughed for a moment. ' I can't believe I didn't think about us going together.' Harry was quiet for a moment.

'Hermione.. Are you going with Mclaggen because of Ron?' he asked her cautiously.

'What?' she faked surprise and forced a laugh. 'No.' Harry must have thought that she was jealous enough to go with Cormac, but that wasn't what went through her mind when she accepted. Harry regarded her suspiciously.

'Mmhm. Okay, Sure.' He scoffed disbelievingly. He rose from his seat putting a friendly hand on her shoulder before turning to leave.

'Harry wait!' she called, he looked over his shoulder at her. 'You should ask Luna. I'm sure she would love to go to a party like Slughorns.' He shot her a smile. 'I think I will, actually.' Harry gave her a parting wave. 'Catch you later, Hermione.'

**A.n: Hello! Thank for reading, i think this is my 3rd chapter this weekend, i really need a life ahaha. I hope its okay so far. It should be getting more interesting very soon. I think the next chapter should be the christmas party so we will see how that goes. Thank you again for reading, this is unreal!**

**xxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**a.n: Hey guys! thanks to everyone for reading i hope it okay so far. This chapter is basically trying to get Draco and Hermione on the same ground. I hope its realistic! It's also leading up to Christmas break when in HBP Hermione actually stays at Hogwarts and in this so does Draco. **

**HEY ALSO SHOUTOUT TO MAILLIGH ESPECIALLY BECAUSE I COULD NOT DO THIS WITHOUT HER AND SHE IS THE BEST AND MORE SHOUTOUTS TO JAZ, ISSY, SAGE, EWAN, TAYLOR AND SAM. **

Hermione turned away from the mirror, her hair falling in a lovely waterfall of ringlets. She was wearing a satin dress that was the colour of a red rose. Her face was lightly done with a simple make-up charm, but not enough to be extremely noticeable. Mclaggen had told her to meet him In the common-room a bit before the party started and seeing that time was about now… she begun to head downstairs. Coming around the corner she saw Cormac Mclaggen standing near the fireplace with his back facing her. He was wearing nice dress robes and looked suitable. Hermione cleared her throat to get his attention. Cormac turned around and almost dismissed her but he took a double take before leaving his mouth hanging open.

'Granger… Wow, you really clean up nicely.' He said surprised. She couldn't help the blush that warmed her cheeks. Hermione gave him a polite smile and thanked him awkwardly.

'Shall we?' he smirked, wrapping his arm around her waist possessively. Hermione moved around uncomfortably in the confines of his arm before replying ( he didn't seem to notice.) '

Why not?' She said half-heartedly. They set off towards Slughorns Christmas Party.

She smelt like cinnamon and books (who would have thought?). He remembered her body pressed against his, like it was imprinted onto his skin. Her warm breath tickling the skin on his neck. He also remembered the exact moment he had gone and buggered everything up

. Draco stood up from where he was sitting and paced the room, raking his hands through his hair. He had to see her. Had to speak to her. She would be at Slughorn's stupid Christmas party wouldn't she? He grabbed his cloak of the chair and swept out of the room.

As he was walking down the corridors his head became a tangled mess of thoughts. What would he say to her? What would have happened if he hadn't left? Did he regret it? Did she regret it? Why was he even confused about this? She was Granger. It was nothing- His train of thoughts was stopped when he came to the corridor leading to the Christmas party. Merlin, should he go in? Sod it, he thought before snaking around the corner and weaving through a small crowd of people before hiding behind a dark curtain that obscured him from most peoples view.

The room was alight with music and people. There was gold and silver banners strung across the room and mistletoes hung along the roof at different points. People danced to a Christmassy beat. Draco could see lots of people he recognised. Longbottom, Lovegood, Potter, Mclaggen and- no.. could that be Granger? Mclaggen was dancing with a brunette wearing a red dress. As they spun the girls face came into view and- Merlin..Dracos breath hitched in his throat. It was her. She looked _amazing_. But what was she doing dancing with Mclaggen? He was a self-obsessed prick. The pair moved across the floor until Mclaggen had looked up seeing a mistletoe and neared them towards it. Hermione was oblivious to this. He pulled his head towards hers angling her mouth to hers. Draco thought he was going to be sick. He turned his head and splayed his hands across his face before he could see anything else.

No. No. No. No. No. No. She needed to get away. Mclaggen was just about to kiss her. Her eyes darted around the room looking for a smooth escape route. Yes, there. There was a dark curtain in the corner of the room; no one would see her there. She quickly unwrapped Mclaggens arms from her waist and he looked up confused._ C'mon, Hermione.. _

'I- I have to go to the- um bathroom. Sorry.' She apologised. _Good one, Hermione_, She thought to herself.

'Oh.' His face fell but he tried to recover quickly. 'Sure, I'll be around here somewhere.' He replied as she slipped away with an apologetic smile. Go. Go. Go. She pulled the curtain and slipped behind it bumping into something. Someone? Realisation hit her like a bludger.

'Draco?' she swallowed hard.

-  
Draco flicked his head around. Hermione was standing at the opening of the curtains with a puzzled look on her face. She whipped her head around, her eyes sieving through the crowd before stepping closer the curtain closing it behind them. He couldn't help notice the proximity between their bodies. She looked even better up close, and then there was her smell.. that cinnamon one.. Oh Merlin. Focus, Draco.

'Granger, what are you-,' he looked through the sliver of open curtain to find Mclaggen zigzagging through the crowd aimlessly. 'What are you doing?' he questioned her. Her eyes widened.

'What am_ I_ doing here?' she demanded. '_What are you doing here?_ You weren't even invited!' Draco fumbled for a reply.

'I- I-,' he stuttered, 'It's not important.' He said nonchalantly. 'What were you doing with Mclaggen, Granger? I thought you had more brains than that.' Hermione's eyes narrowed at him for the change of subject.

'You saw that?' she questioned. _He was watching, did he see Mclaggen try to kiss me? _

'Merlin, it was hard not to.' He ranted. 'The tosser had his hands all over you.' She crossed her arms stubbornly at this.

'So what if he did. What does it matter to you?' she demanded.

'It- It doesn't. He is just a prick.' Draco mumbled. 'You should stay away from him, Hermione. Really.'

'Okay,' she said, thinking for a few moments. 'So, you're going to tell me to stay away from anyone you don't like, after what you pulled at the Astronomy Tower?' There it was.

'That- I didn't mean to..' Draco mumbled trying to choose the right words. Hell, how was he supposed to explain something he didn't even fully understand at the moment? Did he care about her? Yes. Enough to want to make sure she never got involved in what he had been doing for Voldermort lately.

'What am I supposed to do, Draco?' she breathed. Draco dragged his hands through his hair, closing his eyes. 'You just left me hanging and I don't know how I am supposed to feel.' She muttered. He looked up and caught her eyes with his. Hermione's bottom lip was trembling slightly. He couldn't reply.

'Okay, Draco.' She said slowly. 'What do you want?' she questioned.

_You_. 'It's complicated.' Draco mumbled. He wouldn't let her be involved.

Hermione groaned, '_Complicated_?' her eyebrows were raised in disbelief. 'How is it complicated?' she was getting tired of arguing. Hermione rolled her eyes when he didn't reply. She moved to leave when he grabbed her hand; pulling her back. They were closer than before now.

'Hermione.. I just-,' His thumb was tracing circles on the skin between her thumb and fore-finger. 'Do you want… this?' he said carefully, gesturing between them with his free hand. Did she? She thought to herself. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since the beginning of the year. Their encounters had left her concerned for him, confused and ever since the Astronomy Tower she had been constantly wondering what might have happened. Hermione had genuinely begun to care for Draco Malfoy.

She looked him in the eyes and nodded. 'Yes.' She confirmed. No one spoke for a while. 'Do you?' He looked so unsure, so conflicted. He thought about everything that had happened this year. She had seen him cry, seen him at his lowest and helped despite their history. He felt safe around her, like he could relax. Draco had even started to notice little things about her like the way she smelt or how she'd bite her bottom lip when she was frustrated. He didn't identify her with her Blood-status anymore. She was just Hermione. He wouldn't let her find out. He wouldn't let her get involved, or hurt because of this. He would protect her.

Draco lifted his eyes from the empty space he had been studying, looking Hermione in the eyes and nodded. A delicate smile formed on her lips, the corners of her mouth rising. She heard someone call her name from the party. _Damn_, Draco had forgot where they were. Her head snapped to the side as she listened, her smile turning into a troubled frown. 'That would be Harry, I better-,' she nodded towards the party.

Draco nodded again. 'Later.' He confirmed; trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Hermione gave him a warm smile before opening the curtain and slipping her hand out of his.

'Hermione, there you are.' Harry said breathlessly. 'I've looked for you everywhere, what were you doing?' he asked trying to look at the curtain behind her.

'Nothing, just.. Hiding from Mclaggen.I just left him under the mistletoe.' _Well it was true,_ she thought. 'What's wrong? Are you okay?' Hermione asked concerned. Harry suddenly remembered what he had planned to say.

'Oh, yes. Well I was just was with Mclaggen and he got a detention from Snape- but that's not the point.' He said distractedly. 'Snape was looking for me and said he had a message for me from Dumbledore.'

'A message?' she said confused. She pulled him across the room where they could talk more privately. 'What did he say?'

'Something vague, I think it was something about Dumbledore going travelling in the holidays and he won't be back until break.' Harry said trying to remember what Snape had said. 'When I asked him where Dumbledore was going he just looked at me like I had set fire to his robes and then left.' He remarked with a small frown.

'That is a bit peculiar.' Hermione said. 'Where do you think Dumbledore would be going?' she asked.

'No idea.' Harry mumbled. He looked up at her and regarded her carefully. 'How are you, Mione?' he asked softly. She gave him a puzzled look. 'You just seem… I don't know, different lately.' He watched her eyebrows rise questioningly. 'Oh, don't get me wrong. Not a bad different, just- would it have to do with Ron?'

'No. Ron can snog whoever he wants. As long has he's happy.' Harry looked at her disbelievingly. 'Honestly Harry! It's okay.' She smiled at him.

'Alright, so you will be coming to The Burrow with us for Christmas break then?' he asked. Hermione faltered. She had been planning on spending Christmas at Hogwarts for a while now. She didn't want Harry to think it had to do with Ron. Although it had seemed Harry had already come to this conclusion during her silence. 'Hermione..' he said disapprovingly.

'I'm Sorry!' she groaned. 'I was planning on staying here for the break. It hasn't got anything to do with Ron.' Harry nodded understandingly.

'It's Okay.' He smiled reassuringly. 'C'mon, let's go dance. The Party will be ending soon.' She spent the rest of the night dancing with Harry and chatting with Luna but at the back of her mind was flashes of Draco nodding and his hand grasping for hers.


	8. Chapter 8

**a.n. hello wow thanks to everyone for reading hahahah its crazy. i hope its okay. this chapter is just a little cute christmas break one. i will be doing another 1 or 2 i think just to tie it off and get some character development in there hahaha but yeah definetly review and tell me if there is anything you would like to see, any suggestions or corrections! **

**erin xxxxxxxx**

'Are you sure you don't want to come, Hermione?' Ron asked. She was seeing them off for the Christmas break.

She nodded with a smile. 'I'm sure.' Hermione said reassuringly. 'Make sure you owl me and keep me updated.' Harry and Ron promised they would and she hugged them both.

'Merry Christmas.' They said to her as they hurried off. Hermione took a deep breath and head back into the castle. It was terribly empty. Only a few students had decided to stay back this year. She made a quick decision to go to the library and read a book.

When she got to the library she picked up a book and sat down to read. Her eyes flickered over the words but she didn't actually take in the meaning. Too many times she tried to focus and re-start but her mind refused to take anything in, she was too distracted. She could hear someone shuffling behind her finding a book. Hermione almost had given up when she felt the chair next to her move and looking up to see who it was she found Draco Malfoy. He rested his book on the table and crossed his legs on his chair. She tried to catch his gaze but he simply sat there next to her reading. She smiled to herself and put her head down to keep reading. Having him next to her was worse than before, she couldn't concentrate one bit. Draco shifted his leg so it brushed against her and a warm shiver danced on her skin. Hermione looked up at him and found the corners of his lips rising as he read, still avoiding her gaze. They sat like that for a long time, legs brushing under the table until Hermione let out a long sigh and broke the silence.

'Let's go somewhere else.' She said. Draco finally looked up at her and nodded.

'Alright.' They got up from their chairs, putting their books back and leaving the library.

Hermione began walking but Draco stopped and gave her a suspicious glance. She turned around to see him standing still. 'Where are you taking me?' he asked. She let out a short laugh, this situation was reminded her of another night when she was in his position.

She rolled her eyes. 'Come on. Trust me.' She told him almost jokingly. Draco cracked and smiled. He caught up to her and they began walking side by side.

'I didn't know you were staying for the break.' She remarked stealing a glance at him. His face faltered at this.

'Yeah, well. There's nowhere better to be.' Draco replied vaguely. She heard the change of tone in his voice and decided to not push the subject. Hermione stopped when they made it to the grounds and groaned. It was beginning to snow. They had been sitting in the library and didn't have any warm clothes on. There went her plans to find a tree and sit down. Where was somewhere warm they could go? When she thought of warm, she thought of fire. The Gryffindor Common room would be perfect. There were almost no Gryffindor students around. Draco saw her stop.

'I'm guessing this was not part of the plan?' he asked gesturing at the silver snow that was beginning to fall around them.

'Not quite. But I have another idea.' She admitted. Hermione turned and began to walk towards the Gryffindor tower, waving Draco to follow her. They had almost made it until Draco started to realise where she was taking him. The Fat lady was up ahead.

'No. No way, Granger.' He shook his head.

'Malfoy, come on! There is no one around.' She added. He looked around desperately before studying her.

'Granger.' He groaned. Walking up the steps to the Fat Lady. 'I'm going to remember this.' He reminded her. Hermione whispered the password under her breath and the door swung open. She stepped inside and looked back to see Draco standing outside the door frame stubbornly. She laughed and grabbed his hand pulling him inside; the door shutting behind them. The room was warm and cosy, the fireplace had been on for a while. They moved across to a couch in front of the fire and sat down next to each other. Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head back enjoying the warmth. Silence hung around them in a comfortable aura.

'See, it's not so bad.' She smirked taking a glance at him but found him looking at her. Draco looked away quickly pretending to be interested in anything else around him. She thought she could see a red blush spreading across his cheeks but it might have been the warmth of the fire.

'I suppose.. For a bunch of Gryffindor's.' he smirked. Hermione hit him lightly on his arm.

'So what are your plans for the rest of the break? She asked him.

'I'm not sure yet. I guess I'll see what happens.' He replied playing with the threads on the couch absent-mindedly. She mumbled in agreement followed by a yawn. It had been a long day. Her eye-lids were getting heavy.

'Draco..' she murmured, her words were heavy with sleep. He looked over at her again and noticed her falling towards sleep.

'Yes?' Draco asked.

'Will you stay?' she mumbled through another yawn.

'Okay.' He nodded. She smiled tiredly and shuffled on the couch, moving her head so it rested on his shoulder. Draco watched her eyes droop and her breath slow. She looked completely and utterly peaceful. He noticed goosebumps on her bare skin. Draco slipped his hand into his pocket and drew out his wand; muttering an incantation. '_Accio Blanket.'_

The blanket drifted towards them and he draped it over her carefully. Draco rested his head on top of hers and let sleep pull him under.

Her eyelashes laid on her cheeks mingling with the light freckles that danced on her skin. Her chest rising and falling with the rhythmic breaths of sleep. Her legs were draped across his lap, she had shuffled around a couple of times during the night. Her lips were curled in a smile of pure content. Draco had been watching her for a while now. He had never been much of a morning person but, damn. He would be if he could wake up like this.

'Just about how long have you been watching me sleep, Malfoy?' Hermione muttered, looking up at him through her eyelashes. _Shit._

'I have no idea what you're going on about, Granger.' He replied casually. Hermione let out a bright laugh.

'No, really. How long have you been awake?' she asked.

'A bit.' Draco admitted. Hermiones eyes widened.

'And you stayed?' she didn't mean to say it out loud. He rolled his eyes jokingly.

'Clearly.' She smiled at him when they heard a grumbling noise. Draco couldn't resist the laugh that jumped from his mouth. 'Was that your stomach, Granger?'

She joined in with his laughing trying to conceal the blush colouring her cheeks. 'Sorry.'

'Should we go get some food?' Draco asked.

'Definitely.' She nodded. Hermione noticed her legs draped across Draco's and her blush darkened. She slid her legs out from under the blanket and stood up off the couch. Draco stretched his arms and took her hand when she extended hers to help him up. Hermione looked down at her clothing and cursed under her breath.

'I should- Can you just wait here for a moment?' she asked.

He nodded, 'Be quick.' She climbed the stairs to the girls dorms two steps at a time. Draco was left by himself. He could already feel the weight of her absence. He flickered his eyes around the common room taking in bits and pieces. It was decorated in vibrant reds and gold's. His eyes fell on a cabinet and his heart stopped in his chest. It reminded him of the one in the Room of Requirement. Draco still hadn't managed to get that bloody cabinet to work. It had frustrated him to no end. He was running out of time with it, The Dark Lord definitely didn't hesitate to remind him either. Draco's hands had begun to tremble slightly when he heard steps coming down the stairs. Hermione came down steps; pulling the hem of her top down over her stomach, unaware of Draco watching. It looked like she had used a quick cleaning spell and changed her clothes. She looked up at Draco and instantly noticed something off.

'What's wrong?' she asked with a concerned look etched onto her face.

'Nothing,' he replied. 'I'm fine. C'mon, let's go.' He gestured towards the door. Hermione gave him a suspicious glare but joined him anyway. The two left the Gryffindor common room (much to Draco's content) and made their way to the Great Hall.

Walking through the large arched door to the Great Hall with Draco by her side, Hermione stopped. There were four long rows of tables for each house. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each row of tables was scattered with small groups of people, hardly any students were here. She couldn't sit at her houses table though, none of her friends had stayed for Christmas break. There were two options running through her mind. She could: Sit by herself at the Gryffindor table drowning in her boredom. Or- she looked over at Draco who was giving her a questioning look.- She could sit at the Slytherin table with him.

Draco looked at her while she crossed her arms over her body and bit her lip tentatively. He walked towards her, his stance was set so the other people in the room couldn't see them. He lifted her chin up with his thumb and fore-finger so he could see her face. Draco saw her eyes flicker from the Gryffindor table and then back to his face. He looked back her house table and saw none of her friends then moved his gaze back to her. There was hesitance and a question in her eyes.

'Come on.' He nodded to the Slytherin table. His hand slid over her shoulder down to the small of her back as he led her over to the table. As they took their seats, groups of Slytherin students lifted their eyes up and stared; some in question, other in disdain and the rest were just curious. With a sharp glare from Draco they all diverted their gazes.

Hermione glanced back at the Gryffindor table to find a pair of young girls whispering behind their hands, looking at Hermione and Draco every few moments. Moving her eyes along the table she found other Gryffindor students doing something similar.

'Merlin, everyone's looking at us.' She breathed. Draco looked around and smirked.

'Well, lucky them.' He joked. It was still strange to hear Draco joking around when only weeks ago she remembered him sitting in the hallway with dark circles traced under his eyes. Every now and then she could see a flicker of that inside him but not before he pushed it away. _That is good,_ She thought. At least he was pushing back. 'Honestly, Granger. Focus on the food. Don't worry about them.' He told her casually.

'Alright.' She took some toast and some Pumpkin juice while Draco chose his food. He asked her about the rest of Slughorns party while they ate. She told him about Mclaggen and the Mistletoe.

'So you didn't snog the tosser?' he asked jokingly. Hermione laughed.

'No!' she said. 'I'm actually almost offended that you thought I would kiss him!' she exclaimed, placing her hand over her heart.

'Well, at least you got away unharmed, that's all that matters.' Draco was saying feigning seriousness.

'What about you!' she said hitting his arm. 'I'm surprised you didn't get caught.. Mrs Norris has dropped her game.'

'She certainly has, Granger.' Draco smiled at her bashfully. Looking between Draco slipped his hand into hers; their fingers intertwined.


	9. Chapter 9

**a.n. Hello everyone! thank you guys for reading! im sorry it took me a while to get this one done but im a bit sick and had fantastic writing block. shoutout to mailligh again who i love and also jaz, issy, tj, sam and ewan.**

**I hope you enjoy. Erin xoxoxoxoxo**

Over a few days Hermione and Draco spent most of their spare time with each other. Some days she wouldn't be able to find him no matter where she looked, and when she did find him later and asked him about it he would avoid answering her and change the subject. After the days when she couldn't find him was when she could start to see the darkness in his eyes again, the one she saw at the beginning of the year. Hermione was desperate to figure out what had been going on with him but anytime she would try to start a conversation about it he would change the subject again.

They spent most of their time wandering around the castle, in the library or in one of their common rooms. It took her some convincing to go into the Slytherin dungeons but she gave in eventually. Draco could be very… _persuasive_, he'd begun to weave his way through her weaknesses and flaws. The dungeons weren't as bad as she thought they would be but they weren't as good as the cosy Gryffindor tower, maybe she was just byist .

She started to see Draco open up more. He was so different around her now from the slimy cockroach he used to be. Together they would joke around and laugh. It's not to say they didn't fight, of course they fought. Most of the arguments they had were about silly little things and they mostly ended with Hermione punching his arm jokingly and Draco laughing while he slipped his arm around her shoulder as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Hermione had had a few owls from the Burrow updating her on how everyone was going. She was happy to hear that everyone was sounding well.

Draco was pulling Hermione with him down the halls. She didn't know where he was taking her. Around corners. Up and down steps. More twists and turns. Ever since her plans at the beginning of the break to go outside and sit in the sun where trampled by the sodding snow, Draco had wanted to make it up to her.

They came to a large door decorated in swirling iron. Draco stopped and pulled Hermione forward wrapping his arm around her waist. She squinted her eyes at him suspiciously.

'What are we doing?' she questioned, brushing her fingers against Draco's hand on her waist.

'If you're patient, Granger…' he told her coolly 'you just might find out.' Giving her a trademark Malfoy smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes. She looked around the corridor noticing where they were.

'Wait.. Isn't this the Room of Requirement?' Hermione asked.

'Honestly, Granger.' He reprimanded. 'If you keep asking me questions you'll ruin the surprise.' She cocked an eyebrow at this. Draco looked towards the door as a smooth glass handle appeared in the middle of it. He turned back to her. 'Okay, I need you to promise to keep your eyes closed.'

She shot the door a confused glare as if she might be able to see through it before taking a deep breath before closing her eyes. 'If you let me run into something Draco, I swear..' she mumbled. Draco wrapped his hand around the handle twisting it open. He walked behind Hermione putting his hands on her waist to guide her. She could feel his warm breath tickling her neck. He led her though it closing the door with a click behind them.

Hermione couldn't see this but he was leading her through a small room. It was a bare room with wooden floors that creaked beneath their feet. The walls were naked decorated with nothing but the dust that was spread throughout the room. There was a small door on the other side of the room that he walked her to carefully. He opened the second door letting light flood the bare room. They were standing on the threshold between the room and a vast block of walked just outside doorway before removing his hands from her waist and slipping one of his hands into hers. 'Alright, you can open them now.'

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped. The sun was tickling her skin. She had opened her eyes to a wide space of land and in the middle was a blanket with some food on it. There were trees scattered here and there pushing around a fresh breeze that you wouldn't find at Hogwarts. Hermione had no idea where they could be but it couldn't be anywhere near the castle with the sun that was beaming down on them. She instinctively moved forwards pulling Draco with her. Hermione stared back at him in awe.

'Draco! This is… perfect.' She breathed.

'I figured you might like to enjoy some sunshine instead of being inside all day.' Draco told her. A warm smile spread across her lips.

'Thank you.' She pulled him towards her into an embrace much to his surprise, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

'You're welcome.' He muttered into her hair. 'C'mon lets go.' Draco said taking her hand again leading her over the blanket laid out on the ground.

The two of them laid around for hours talking and laughing until they were breathless. Draco was now sitting back, laying on his elbows while Hermione had her head in his lap.

'That Krum guy was a bit creepy, I must say.' Draco admitted 'I don't know why you dated him.'

Hermione elbowed him in the stomach playfully. 'Hey! He was nice. And what about Pansy Parkinson?'

Draco scoffed in dislike. 'Okay, you win.. this time.' He smirked. 'She's not that bad when you know her but she can be a bit of a nightmare I must admit.'

She lifted her head. 'Oh, I'm sorry. What was that?' she asked. Draco raised his eyebrows.

'I said she could be a bit of a nightmare..' he said hesitantly.

She shook her head. 'No, no, before that.'

'She's not that bad?' he said drawing his eyebrows together.

'Before you said that..' she smirked. He realised what she was getting at.

'Actually… I can't remember, maybe- no that's not it..' he said playing dumb. She pushed him back so he was lying down and looped her leg over his hip so she was straddling him, putting her hands on each side of his head. The look on Draco's face was priceless.

'Come on, Malfoy.. Remind me what you said.' She grinned innocently.

'I can't remember..' he pretended to think.

'I…?' she spoke softly.

'You win.' He said under his breath. She laughed at this.

'Sorry, what?' Hermione asked.

'You win!' he said louder. They were both laughing now. Hermione threw her head back.

'Draco Malfoy admits defeat!' she shouted to no one. He watched the wind push her hair around as she laughed realising how close they were. He lifted himself back onto his elbows, closing some of the distance between them.

'Well.. Considering I have you on top of me, I think I definitely win.' Draco said with a playful smirk. She slapped his chest before he gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. She gave him a surprised look that melted into a shy smile. Hermione rolled off him nestling next to him on the ground burying her head in the crook of his neck. They laid like that for a while, Hermione watching the peaceful rise and fall of Draco's chest.

'This is nice.' She murmured. Draco _mmm_'d in agreement. 'I hate to break the spell but what happens when everyone comes back in a couple of days?'

'Merlin, Hermione. I don't want to think about that.' He told her.

'I think we should. I mean, I don't want this to end because of what a bunch of people might think.' She said softly.

'Neither do I but I think you might care what Potter and Weasly might think.' he replied, 'I actually think they would rather you be with Mclaggen than me.' She thought this through.

'I don't know.. they might not mind.' She said unconvincingly. Draco rolled his eyes.

'If you mean by them not minding that if they found out that I ever even touched you, that I would be throwing up hexes for the next month. Yeah I guess they wouldn't mind..' Hermione sighed at this.

'Well what am I supposed to do? I can't not tell them! They're my best friends.' She told him. He pulled her closer to his chest.

'I think we should keep doing what we've been doing, but just.. you know be more careful about it.' He said hesistantly.

'Fine.' She huffed. She looked up at the sky to find her favourite kind of sunset. It was a hue of peach pink and the clouds were a shade of violet. It must be getting late. 'We should head back.' She looked over at him to see his eyes closed. Godric, he was handsome. She put her hand on his stomach. 'Draco.' She murmured softly. His silver eyes fluttered open again. 'Come on, we need to head back to the castle.' He nodded sitting up. Draco stood up offering his hands to her.

They looked back at the open land and the blanket on the ground. The sun was setting further across the sky. Draco slipped his arm around her shoulder and she slid hers around the back of his waist. 'Let's go.' He said. They turned back to the wooden door and returned back to Hogwarts.

The last few days were spent like most of their break had been spent. On the final day of the break Hermione couldn't find Draco anywhere. She had spent most of the day reading and she was now having dinner in the Great Hall. Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table near a group of girls who were 2 grades below her, they were bickering about who was the hottest guy In their year. Hermione had been picking at her food with a fork for almost half an hour, wondering where on earth Draco might be. Was he as nervous as her about everyone coming back tomorrow?

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder blade. She turned to see Draco behind her giving her an apologetic look. She turned back to her food and continued to pick at it. Draco knelt at the seat next to hers but didn't sit down properly.

'Where were you today?' she asked trying to sound nonchalant.

'I'm sorry.' He apologised in a hushed tone. 'I was busy.' He said evasively.

'That's not answering my question.' She chided.

'I know.' He told her. 'It's not important.'

'Not important..' she repeated quietly. 'Draco, I-.'

'Come to the Astronomy tower with me.' He interrupted her rant. She shot him a glance to find him looking at her softly before returning her gaze to her hands in her lap. She heard the girls next to her go quiet and felt their gazes on them.

'Alright.' She stood up from the table and they walked down the rows of students. There was a whistle from the Slytherin table. Draco looked across to find Blaise.

'Bite me, Zabini!' he responded. They heard Blaise's laugh as they left the Great Hall.

The steps seemed infinite but they finally made it up there. Flashes of memories from the night they almost kissed flickered through her mind as he led her to the railing looking over the grounds. They sky was turning a dark indigo colour and the stars were beginning to poke through.

'Draco, where were you today?' she questioned him, pretending to be interested in the lake beneath them. 'Where do you go when you disappear sometimes? Because I can never find you when you do.'

'Hermione, please.' He pleaded. 'Don't ruin this. I swear it doesn't matter. You don't have to worry about it.'

'I am worrying about it, Draco! I don't understand why you can't tell me?' she took a deep breath. 'I know something's wrong and I hate that I can't help you.' She looked over at him, he was looking up at the stars. 'Will you let me help you?' Draco turned to face her, running his hands though his hair.

'You don't understand. Hermione you help me whenever you're around me. Just your presence can make me feel like I don't have to worry about any of the shit that's happening right now. And no, I can't tell you what it is because then_ you_ will be involved! I can't let you get hurt, I won't let you get hurt. Hermione you are the only light in my life right now.' Draco took a step towards her. 'Merlin, Hermione. I just- Your so good and pure- and I know I don't deserve you-,'

'Don't say that.' She told him softly. They were so close now.

'You're the best thing in my life right now. Hell I would probably be in the darkest place if It weren't for you-.' Hermione stepped forward catching Draco's lips with hers, cutting him off. His body was tensed in surprise before he relaxed, slipping his hands around her waist pulling her closer. Hermione curled her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers through his hair. Draco smelt like rain and his mouth tasted like spearmint.

Her lips were so soft and he could only hope she couldn't hear the sound of his heart beating against his ribcage. Hermione's hands were tickling the bare skin on the back of his neck and a warm shiver danced down his spine. It was almost completely dark except for the light of the stars that were scattered in the sky. Hermione pulled back regaining her breath while she blushed. She looked up at the sky smiling.

'Could you imagine being a star?' she asked him. 'Falling through space so fast.' Hermione turned in his arms and leaned half onto the railing and half into Draco's body. 'I suppose it might be scary, but then again it might be quite exhilarating to fall so hard and fast.' She breathed, smiling at Draco through the dark.

'You have no idea.' Draco replied softly.


	10. Chapter 10

**a.n. hi hahaha thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter! it was great to see what people were thinking of the story. this is a bit of a filler i suppose but i think it will start to get pretty heavy soon so dont worry if you think the plot is getting a bit boring because we have a lot more planned. **

**Snape totally ships dramione i mean cmon. SHOUTOUT TO MAILLIGH AGAIN SHES STILL AMAZING **

**Erin xx Blaise out hahhahahahah**

'Hermione!' Harry and Ron said collectively as they made their way through the portrait hole in the common room. Hermione lifted her head up from the book she had been barely flicking through and smiled. She stood up from her chair and strolled across the room giving them both warm hugs.

'Harry, Ron!' she said. 'Merlin, it feels like it's been months since I've seen you.'

'Too right it does.' Ron replied. Keeping his hand on her shoulder a few moments longer than necessary. She eyed it uncertainly but Ron didn't seem to notice.

'How are you, how was your break?' she fired them with questions. They told her about their Christmas break at the Burrow. It sounded like a typical holiday there; warm, welcoming, it was like being with family.

'What about you, Mione?' Harry asked brightly. He looked like he was in a good mood. Ah, how to go about this.

'Yeah, not too bad I suppose.' She replied remembering kissing Draco in the Astronomy tower and lying next to him on the grass. _Oh Godric, please don't let me be blushing._

'I must admit, we heard some weird things on our way over.' Ron laughed. _What._

'Mm?' she questioned, trying to not to appear as anxious as she really was. 'Such as?'

'Well I can't remember who, but someone said something about seeing you and Malfoy together during break a few times!' Ron said this like it was a joke; barely containing his laughter. He didn't even bother asking her if it was true. Her heart stopped momentarily. Harry stood next to him smiling to himself; Hermione suspected it wasn't because of Ron's "joke".

'Ha!' she chuckled a bit too forcefully. 'That is strange indeed...' Hermione mumbled, fumbling with a loose thread on her sweater. Ron shot her a puzzled look. They heard the swing of the Fat Lady opening. Ginny poked her head around the corner sliding into the common room with a bright smile.

'Hey, Gin!' Harry blurted before looking in a different direction playing with the collar on his shirt.

'Hi, Harry.' She responded coolly with a faint blush over her freckly cheeks. 'How is everyone?' she asked towards the group.

When no one responded Ron replied for them. 'Great.' Ginny eyed Harry and Hermione suspiciously; nodding as she made her way up to the girls' dorms.

'If you say so.' She remarked over her shoulder with a lopsided smile. The three stood in silence until Hermione burst into laughter, the boys soon joined in.

'It's good to have you two back.' She admitted. 'Let's go eat.' They nodded in agreement and left for the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was full and bursting with students who had returned from Christmas break. All four tables were mostly full except for a few spare students who were just arriving. The rows of tables were decorated in loads of food. Hermione headed to her seat before she felt Ron's hand on her arm. She twirled around to find him staring at her oddly.

'Hermione, What are you doing?' he questioned her. She raised her eyebrows before looking back towards the direction she was heading. She found herself looking at the Slytherin table, Hermione could see Draco's crown of silvery hair among the students sitting there. She turned back to Ron and shook her head.

'Sorry-,' she was cut off when she felt a shoulder bumping into hers.

'My bad, Granger.' Blaise apologised. Ron looked at Hermione like she had grown a second head.

'Since when did Zabini start talking to you?' he asked her.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' She said casually. The three headed to a spot on the Gryffindor table in between Neville and Luna.

'Hello, there.' Luna greeted them in a dreamy voice.

'Hi, Luna.' Hermione replied. 'How was your break?'

'Oh, you know...' she muttered vaguely, her mind far away. 'The usual.' Luna smiled at Hermione before picking up her latest edition of the Quibbler. They ate while Neville told them about his holiday. Hermione was listening to Ron talk across from her, about Quidditch with Harry. The finals were coming up soon apparently. Her eyes drifted over Ron's shoulder to the Slytherin table. She saw Draco sitting across from them. He was laying his head on the table with his arms covering his head. Draco lifted his head to someone calling his name down the table. Rolling his eyes at them he went to return his head to the confines of his arms but not before he caught Hermione's eye. He gave her the slightest of smiles, his lips turning up at the corners. Hermione smiled at him in return.

Ron's face came back into focus; he had just asked her a question and was waiting for her to reply.

'Hermione?' he asked confusedly. He looked behind him to see what she had been looking at but found Draco with his head in him arms in a sea of Slytherins. Ron looked back at her studying her with a puzzled look.

'Who were you just smiling at?' he questioned her.

'No one.' She told him. 'I was just thinking to myself.' Hermione fidgeted with her hands knocking over her glass of pumpkin juice, it spilled over table and onto the front of her robes. She stood up with a groan. 'Sorry.' She muttered with her jaw clenched. Hermione pulled her wand out and muttered a brief cleaning incantation removing the spilled liquid from her clothing and the table.

'I'm going to um- grab something from my room.' She stuttered running her hands through her hair agitatedly. Harry started to rise from his seat.

'Do you want me to come?' he asked gently. She gave him a thankful smile.

'It's okay. I'll be fine.' She told him turning on her foot fleeing the Great Hall.

Draco had saw Hermione leave the Great Hall in a hurry. She didn't look happy. He rose from his seat, grabbing the last piece of toast on his plate and leaving the Hall quickly. Draco searched for her in the library, down halls, and the last place he could think that she might be was the Gryffindor common room and he wasn't sure he wanted to go there. He had almost given up went he saw something in the corner of his eye. He turned to see Hermione sitting on the floor down a deserted hallway with her back pressed up against the wall. Her head was in her hands and she looked ready to burst into tears.

'Hermione?' she looked up startled before realising who it was.

'Hi.' She muttered, fidgeting with her hands on top of her knees.

'I know it's hard.' He told her, guessing the thoughts that were plaguing her mind. He sat down next to her in the hall; Draco's arm brushing hers.

'Hard? I've barely gone a half a day and have already slipped up.' Her voice quivered. 'Ron looked at me like I was a mad woman when he saw me even go near the Slytherin table.'

'Yeah, I saw that.' he admitted. 'When the time comes, Weasly will just have to deal with it.' Draco gave her a smile.

'And when do you suppose the "time" will be?' she asked him, Draco's smile faltered.

'I'm not sure.' He confessed. 'I just need to-,'

'I know you have stuff going on. It's okay.' She told him sympathetically, turning to look at him with her head resting on the wall.

'No, it's not okay.' He told her solemnly. 'But it will be.' She nodded. She lowered her eyes to Draco's lips before lifting them to his eyes again to find his eyes studying her mouth. Hermione leaned forward closing any distance between them, brushing her lips against his softly. Draco lifted his hand, cupping her cheek in his palm. He pulled her into his lap so she was straddling Draco's waist, her hair tickled his face. Her lips tasted like the oranges he had seen her eating in the Great Hall. The kiss began to deepen when-

'Miss Granger.' Snape cleared his throat. He had appeared at the end of the hallway. Hermione pulled back from Draco hauling herself to her feet. Snape strolled forwards. 'I suspect you have a class to be attending momentarily.' Hermione nodded, her cheeks blushing brightly. She glanced over to Draco to find him looking like he was trying to hold in laughter. She narrowed her eyes at him before walking past Snape, giving him a polite nod.

'Professor.' She said, hurrying around the corner. Snape turned back to Draco.

'I think it's safe to assume you've gotten distracted, Malfoy?' he questioned sharply.

'Well, considering…' Draco drawled being the smart arse he was.

'This isn't a joke.' Snape snapped. 'You need to focus. You know what will happen if you do not.'

'Yes. I do know.' He replied in a monotone.

'Then I expect to see you applying yourself more. Try not to get so…' he paused with a grimace. 'distracted. I don't want to talk about what I just witnessed with Miss Granger and I most certainly do not want to see it happen again.' Snape hissed. Draco sat in silence staring down the wall opposite him. 'Is that clear, Malfoy?' he demanded.

'Crystal.' Draco muttered sharply. Snape narrowed his eyes at before sweeping away from the corridor, his robes billowing behind him.

**Thank you for reading! i hope it was okay!**

**Next chapter i think will be quidditch finals and Draco having another go with the Vanishing Cabinet! **

**xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**a.n. hello! thanks again to everyone reader wow its unreal. thank you to all those who've reviewed it oh god it makes my day. definetly keep reviweing and telling me what you guys think and if you have any questions.**

**This chapters kind of a tense one i suppose in terms of dramione. its just getting alot of things in place before shit hits the fan. i had massive readers block this week and couldnt write a chapter for the life of me so i hope some bits are okay. Yeah i've been a tad sick lately but hopefully that will end soon and i can write more frequently. **

**Thanks again to all of you! I love you all **

**Erin xxxx**

'For your homework I would like a complete list of the ingredients used in Living Death before we attempt to create it next lesson.' Professor Slughorn told the class. It was the last period of the day after a long week of lessons. Harry was flicking through the potions textbook he carried everywhere. All though they took their potions classes with the Slytherins she hadn't seen Draco all lesson. Everyone stood up from their seats, chairs scraping the ground. 'Oh and Harry, I would like to speak to you before you leave.' Professor Slughorn told Harry. Harry turned to Hermione closing his potions textbook.

'I'll meet you at the common room?' he asked her.

'Sure.' She nodded collecting her things. 'See you.' She smiled before leaving. Hermione began to walk towards the Gryffindor Tower when she heard a voice.

'Hey, Granger!' the voice shouted. She spun around to see Draco sitting on a ledge low enough that his feet almost brushed the ground. He was wearing a sly smirk that turned into a smile as she came nearer.

'Malfoy.' She greeted him striding forwards towards him. 'How was not being in Potions?' she questioned.

'Fine.' He said evasively, avoiding starting an argument. Draco took her hand pulling her towards him and laced his fingers in hers. 'Though... I must say; I do prefer this.'

'Aren't you afraid someone will see us?' she said a bit more icily than intended. Draco drew his eyebrows together.

'There's no one around.' He told her hesitantly. 'What's wrong?' Hermione shook her head.

'Nothing… I guess I'm just a bit tense.' She admitted. Draco's face softened. He began to trace patterns on her hand unintentionally. She liked it when he did that.

'Well we could go somewhere else-.' He began. Hermione interrupted him cursing. She looked back to Slughorns classroom then back to Draco.

'Harry is talking to Professor Slughorn. He will be out here soon- I should go.' She said quickly with a frown. 'Will I see you tomorrow? It's Quidditch Finals isn't it?' she asked, glancing back towards the Potions classroom every few moments.

'Yeah, I'm not playing Seeker-' She fixed him with a confused glance. 'So I will probably see you around.' Hermione nodded.

'Alright,' she told him hurriedly. 'I'll see you then.' Hermione pulled him forward pressing her lips to his swiftly before turning to finally make it back to the Gryffindor common room. As she got further away from him she could feel the distance widening. The Fat Lady was hanging ahead.

'Password?' she said haughtily.

'Oblitus.' Hermione blurted, looking behind her. The portrait swung open and Hermione strolled forward flopping onto a sofa and leaning her head back. Her hand smoothed the material of the couch and when she glanced down at it she saw it was the sofa that she and Draco fell asleep on. She felt a small smile crawl across her lips as she recalled the fond memory. Godric, Draco had crept up on her. There was a soft hand on her shoulder, Hermione turned to see Ginny. She strolled around the side of the sofa and took the seat next to her.

'Hey, Hermione.' She smiled.

'How are you?' Hermione asked.

'I'm fine.' She studied Hermione. 'How are _you_?' she questioned. She thought about this. How was she? That was probably too complicated to answer in her entire lifetime.

'Great.' She said. Ginny cocked an eyebrow at this. _Aaand time to change the subject. '_What's happening with you and Dean? I don't think I've seen you two together all week..'

'Oh!' Ginny laughed. 'Yeah, we broke up just after break.' She said nonchalantly. Hermione had to keep her jaw from dropping.

'What! Are you okay?' she exclaimed taking Ginny's face in her hands. Ginny batted her hands away laughing.

'Yes! I'm fine. I don't think Dean even cared.' She said brushing away Hermione's concern.

'Do Ron and Harry know?' she asked. Ginny shrugged. She went to reply when they heard the portrait swing open and saw Harry walk in holding that sodding Potions textbook. Hermione couldn't understand what was so special about it. It looked old and tatty. Harry strode across the room and sat next to her legs on the ground. He hadn't noticed Ginny sitting next to Hermione with her mouth open and a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

'Hello.' He said absent-mindedly, opening the book and starting to flick through it.

'Hi.' She replied hesitantly giving Harry a weird look that he didn't seem to notice.

'Hermione, would you happen to know what Sectumsempra does?' he asked focusing on one page now. _What?_ She had never heard of that spell.

'What? No, I don't.' she said firmly. 'Although I would like to know who used to own that book. C'mon Harry, let's see shall we?' Hermione said holding her hand out. Harry instinctively shut the book and placed his hands over it protectively.

'I don't think so-.' He began. Hermione tried to slip her hands under his and take it but he stood up holding it in the air.

'Honestly Harry, I just want to see who's it was..' she told him. She stood up of the couch and strode towards him trying to reach it. He moved it around behind his back. Ginny stood up from the sofa and moved towards Harry's back without him seeing and plucked the book from his hands. Harry quickly spun around to find Ginny and froze. Hermione headed over to Ginny as the younger witch flicked to the very back of the book. Her eyes scanned the page in confusion.

'Who's the Half Blood Prince?' Ginny asked Harry. He shrugged in return.

'The who?' Hermione questioned trying to get a closer look at the book.

'It says right here...' she pointed. 'The Half Blood Prince.' Hermione thought if she knew anyone with such a strange name and nothing came to mind. Ginny tossed the book back to Harry. 'He sounds like a bit of a tosser really.' She joked. Harry smiled.

'So you have no idea who it is?' Hermione asked Harry. He shook his head.

'No idea.' He admitted. Hermione took a moment to watch Harry and Ginny before deciding that Harry definitely had feelings for her. Whenever she entered the room Harry became a blushing vegetable. The door to the common room swung open once again and this time it was Ron and Lavender who entered. Lavender had just hung a necklace around his collar that said her name on it.

'Promise you won't take it off, Won Won?' she giggled. Ron looked like his mind was on a different planet.

'Yeah… Alright.' He said distantly. Lavender jumped up and down throwing her arms around his neck. They stopped walking abruptly when they saw Harry, Ginny and Hermione.

'Please Excuse me.' Ginny said rolling her eyes before making her way back up to her dorm. Hermione decided she didn't want to stay to watch them snog.

'Ah, yes. I'll be going then.' She excused herself before climbing the girls dorms steps. 'Good luck tomorrow!'.

Draco paced around the room in front of the Vanishing cabinet. His hand was curled around yet another sodding apple. He stopped pacing and took a deep breath as he reached forward opening the door to the cabinet. Draco reached his hand out placing the apple carefully inside the cabinet praying that it might finally work. He closed the door and resumed pacing the room again. _Calm down, Draco. _He thought to himself. His paces slowed until he came to a stop infront of the door once again.

'_Harmonia Nectere Passus.'_ He breathed. One more time maybe? '_Harmonia Nectere Passus.' _He reached forward with a shaky hand unlocking the door. It swung open to reveal the apple sitting there innocently seemingly unchanged. Draco let out another shaky breath, grinding his teeth. He picked up the apple in his hands when he felt something wet in his palm. Draco spun the apple around finding a bit mark on the other side of it. A flood of relief poured through him but it was cut off with a wall of realisation.

Now he had done this… Everything was only just about to begin. Everything was just about to get very dangerous. What would happen to Hermione? Dammit. If any of the Death Eaters or The Dark Lord himself found out that he had been spending time with her… He felt so selfish, not thinking about the future and what would happen to her. Draco decided there and then he would not let her get hurt.

'GRYFFINDOR WINS!' Lee Jordan exclaimed as the crowd erupted into cheers.

The Common room was bursting with people talking and dancing and playing music. There were butterbeers being handed around and people laughing. Hermione hadn't seen Harry this happy for a while. She watched him weave his way somewhere else through the crowd. Hermione was left by herself. Strange how you can feel so alone in a sea of people.

She heard almost everyone in the room get collectively louder. There were some gasps and some cheers and whistles. They seemed to be looking at the centre of the room. She pushed forward past people to find out what was happening. Hermione could see flashes of red and black hair. She pushed past the last person to see the person with black hair had been Harry and the red head was Ginny and they were- Merlin. Hermione let out a laugh. So she had been right… Harry had his hands entangled in Ginny's fiery hair and she had her arms draped around his neck as they snogged like it was nobody's business. Hermione shook her head smiling as she made her way back through the crowd, the sounds dying down as she made her way up to the girls dormitory's.

The three of them trudged through the snow, Hogsmeade in the distance. Hermione grasped the collar of her robes pulling them tighter around her, jaw locked tightly to keep her teeth chattering from the unflinching cold.

'So, Hermione…' Ron started. 'Enlighten us. Did you kiss the tosser?' Hermione's heart froze along with the blood running in her veins. How could they have known?

'I- He's- Erm-.' She tried. 'He's not that bad- I mean- Yeah he _is_ a right tosser sometimes…'

'You don't say!' Ron exclaimed. 'I don't think I could kiss Mclaggen if someone was threatening to hang Ginny from the top of the Quidditch goals by her knickers.'

'Wait- Mclaggen?' she questioned. Ron cocked an eyebrow.

'Mclaggen…' he said slowly.

'Oh Godric, That's ghastly!' she said with a shiver running up and down her arms. 'I didn't kiss Mclaggen! Where on earth did you hear that?'

'Erm… Mclaggen?' Ron said hesitantly. Hermione groaned.

'Of course. That foul sod.' She mumbled shaking her head. Ron looped his arm over her shoulder and Harry's. Harry seemed to be in his own world probably thinking about Ginny.

'Thank goodness then.' Ron breathed; his pant formed a soft cloud that spread slowly scattering into the air. They were coming into range of Hogsmeade now, the Three Broomsticks not far away. 'But if you didn't kiss Mclaggen… Who have you been snogging Miss Granger?' Ron questioned. Hermione thought she could detect almost a hint of jealousy but dismissed it. Ron wouldn't be jealous. Harry turned his head his attention finally on the conversation.

'No one, nosy.' She said with a forced casualness. She pushed open the door to the Three Broomsticks and they headed over to their usual table._ Change the subject. Change the subject. _'How's things with Ginny?' she asked Harry. Ron groaned dramatically but a smile lit Harry's face.

'Excellent.' He said animatedly. 'Ginny thinks it's a right laugh watching people fuss about it.' He joked. Hermione smiled back at him. Over Harry's shoulder she saw a glimpse of stark blonde hair. Draco? She saw him glance around before making his way around a corner without being seen.

'Uh- Do you two want butterbeers?' she tried to make an excuse to see what Draco was up to. They nodded.

'Do you want me to come, I can chip in?' Harry asked. She brushed this aside.

'It's fine.' She assured him. 'Won't be a minute.' She got up from her seat and made her way to the bar looking around for Draco. Madam Rosmerta gave her a friendly wave.

'Three Butterbeers then, dear?' she asked. They'd been coming long enough she knew what the orders were.

'Yes thanks, Rosmerta.' Hermione thanked her. She spun around leaning her back on the bar while her eyes scanned the crowd. _There he was._ She stalked towards him keeping out of Harry and Ron's vision. Draco was looking around the corner near the back and hadn't seen her. She took his hand dragging him towards the womens bathrooms. Entering she checked the stalls to make sure they were alone before getting her wand out.

'Colloportus.' She said locking the door before spinning around to Draco who had his back turned to her. 'Alright Draco, What's going on?' she questioned.

'Might have to be more specific, Granger.' He muttered. She stalked around so he was facing her.

'Have you been avoiding me?' she asked. His head was down.

'No.' he said simply.

'I didn't see you all weekend- and even now!' she raised her voice capturing his attention. 'You won't even look at me!' He slowly raised his stare. 'What. Is. Going. On.'

'I- Maybe we shouldn't be doing this, Hermione.' He stuttered.

'What? Are you serious Draco!' she shouted. 'You have to be kidding.'

'It's not a joke. It isn't safe anymore..' he said vaguely with his hands shaking. 'It's about to get dangerous. You can get hurt!'

'I can also take care of myself!' she told him. 'Draco I am _not_ letting you do this. You can't push me away.' She said determinedly.

'Hermione… Please.' He said running his hands through his hair. 'I don't want you to get hurt.'

'And I don't want _you_ to get hurt! You don't think that I don't know whatever you've been doing is dangerous? You think I sit around not worrying about you? God. I can't- I can't even imagine what it would be like if something happened to you! You crept up on me so fast Draco,' she took a deep breath. 'Everywhere I look lately I find myself thinking of you! You're in my damn veins. I won't let you just push me away.' She said, running a shaky hand through her hair. His face softened.

'Dammit Hermione, you're making this hard.' He told her.

'Good.' She replied stubbornly. She thought that Harry and Ron might be getting suspicious and decided to cut their conversation short. She pulled her wand out again. '_Alohamora._ We will continue this later.' She said to him. Hermione took the collar of his shirt pulling him down and pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. 'You're not getting rid of me that easily.' Hermione opened the door giving him one last chiding look before leaving.

_Sodding stubborn Gryffindor. _Draco thought to himself.

Exiting the bathroom she swept towards the bar grabbing the three butterbeer mugs and headed back to the table with Harry and Ron.

'Everything alright?' they asked as she set the mugs down.

'Everything's Fine.' She said assuringly.

**next chapter: Draco gets Hermione to do something rebellious and Ron ends up in the infirmary form a certain poison. **


	12. Chapter 12

**a.n. Hey! im so sorry i havnt posted a new chapter all week it was heccas and i had about a 1000 assignments but its break now so i have 2 weeks to get loads of new chapters up! This chapter is a bit more Dramione to make up for last week which was a bit boring sorry about that. Definetely tell me what you guys think or if theres somethign you guys what me to add in or that im missing! **

**Thanks to, Pche Melba, Shezaweza, yourloved, Goode-Lover, AuroraSarafine, Johnbarrowmenissexy and pblaurarueckert for reviewing it makes my day when i see those, for sure keep telling me what you think! You guys are amazing.  
**

**Erin xxxx**

Her scream resonated though the frosty air. She was 6 feet in the air. Her arms outstretched at unnatural angles. Her dark hair drifted around her like smoky tendrils of shadowy smoke. Katie Bell went silent and then fell back towards the ground with a heart-wrenching thud. Her friend Leanne who's screams were just now heard now that Katie's had stopped, ran forward sobbing. Hermione, Ron and Harry had been making their way back to the castle from Hogsmeade. They rushed forward.

'I told her not to touch it!' Leanne said hysterically. _Touch what?_ Hermione thought to herself. She scanned the area around them finding an open, small black jewellery box and slipping out of it was an opal necklace. Katie looked unconscious and had an unnatural pallor to her face. Harry's hand began to reach out towards the jewellery box. Hermione snatched her hand out and slapped his away.

'Harry!' she hissed. Ron looked around thinking of a way to get help.

'Oi! All of you step back! Nobody touches that!' a loud voice bellowed. They saw Hagrid making his way towards them from the castle. Hagrid bent down and lifted Katie into his arms and nodded towards the castle. 'C'mon. We're goin ter need witnesses ter know what happened so we can help her.'

.

.

'And How long had Katie had the necklace in her possession?' Professor Mgonagall asked Leanne. Leanne shook her head confusedly.

'Not long at all. She said she had to go to the bathroom and when she came back she had it.' Leanne muttered. 'Katie said it was very important that she deliver it…'

'To whom might I ask?' Mgonagall questioned. Leanne thought about it chewing on her bottom lip.

'… Headmaster Dumblore. Yes, to Dumblrdore.' She nodded. Mgonagall must have decided that was all she needed to know.

'Very well.' She nodded. 'Thank you, Leanne… You may go now.' she said thankfully. Leanne tunred quickly on her heel and left. 'Now… You three.' She said to Hermione, Harry and Ron. She stopped abruptly looking over their heads the door of the classroom they were standing in.

'Severus.' She let out a breath. 'Here. Here.' She told Professor Snape who walked past the three of them like they hadn't been there. Mgonagall led him to the table that the necklace was laying on. He pulled out his wand and with a flourish the necklace began to levitate in a circle as he examined it.

'Yes..' Snape mumbled. 'I think Miss Bell is extremely fortunate to be alive.'

'She was cursed wasn't she?' Harry blurted. Hermione gave him a strange look. Snape turned slowly and looked Harry up and down. 'We all know Katie. She wouldn't hurt a fly.'

'Unless the fly was on a broomstick holding the quaffle.' Ron said under his breath.

'Indeed Mr Potter. She was cursed.' Snape drawled narrowing his eyes at the necklace.

Harry unable to contain himself once again blurted out 'It was Malfoy. He must have given it to her.' Hermione looked at him sharply, her eyebrows drawing together.

'That's ridiculous! Why would Dra-Malfoy-.' Hermione began. Harry and Ron and even Professor Mgonagall shot her puzzled looks. Snape though looked at her knowingly.

'That's a big accusation Potter.' Snape snapped, cutting Hermione off. 'Would you happen to have any evidence?' Harry studied the ground before glaring at Snape.

'No…' he began. 'I just know.'

'You just know…' Snape drawled.

'He-.' Harry tried.

'Harry! This is Malfoy were talking about. Why would he try to kill Dumbledore?' Hermione asked him. Snape momentarily glanced at the wall next to him before resuming his glare at Harry. Ron looked at her like he wanted to check her temperature.

'You're defending him?' Ron questioned sharply.

'I- No!' she said maybe a bit too forcefully. 'I'm just… thinking logically.'

'That's quite enough. Back to your dormitary's now then.' Mgonagall gestured to the door. The three of them left, Hermione hanging her head. As they were making their way down the halls, that's when the real interrogation began.

'What on earth was that about?' Harry said to Hermione. She stuffed her hands in her pockets.

'Nothing... I just don't think you should be accusing someone like that.' She mumbled.

'You honestly believe he didn't do it? It's Malfoy, Hermione. I don't think it's exactly beyond him.' Ron asked her arching an eyebrow.

'I don't know! I'm certainly not going to start accusing him if there's no hard evidence.' She told them. Harry went to open his mouth when someone shouted her name over the other side of the Hall. She looked over her shoulder to find Blaise Zabini leaning on a pillar waving her over lazily. Harry and Ron stared at her crazily.

'Why is Zabini trying to talk to you?' Ron questioned her.

'I don't know.' She repeated. 'And I don't care to find out. If you'll excuse me, I will be going to the library.' She turned on her foot heading in the direction of the library and also Blaise. She prayed they would leave and make their way back to the common room. Glancing backwards she could see they had. She stalked over to Blaise.

'What?' she snapped feeling stressed. He lifted an eyebrow.

'Draco has a message for you, Granger.' He told her as he picked his nails.

'Um… Alright then.' She replied awkwardly. Blaise looked up at the roof sighing dramatically.

'He said.. "Meet me at the Quidditch pitch at 9pm."' Blaise told her. _The Quidditch Pitch? _

'Are you sure?' she asked lamely.

'Positive.' He said licking his lips.

'Why couldn't he just tell me himself?' Hermione questioned suspiciously.

'God, I don't know Granger. He's probably out bird-watching or something.' Blaise retorted.

'Well, tell him-.' She began.

'I'd rather not to be honest.' He muttered waving shortly at a fellow Slytherin. 'Just be there.' Blaise breathed dramatically, pushing off the wall and strolling away. She could hear him mumbling under his breath as he strutted away.

Quidditch Pitch at 9. 9 was when curfew began. What if she got caught? Hermione took a deep breath and begun to make her way to the Gryffindor tower. Quidditch Pitch at 9.

.

.

Hermione's foots steps were barely audible are she made her way through the castle. What if it had been a trick? A stupid Slytherin joke. What if Draco wasn't going to be at the pitch? She stepped outside walking down the lawn towards the Quidditch pitch.

Making her way inside she wrapped her arms around her stomach trying to maintain the minimal warmth that she already had. She stepped onto the fresh green grass looking around for Draco. Her eyes scanned the stadium; she couldn't see him in the stands or on the grass. Hermione was just about to give up leave when something caught her eye. Leaning against a wall to her left was Draco and next to him was two broomsticks. She let out a breath of relief.

'Granger.' He smiled, beckoning her over. 'I wasn't sure you would come.'

'Neither was I.' she admitted. 'It's past curfew, what if we get caught?' Draco shrugged.

'Part of the fun.' He told her. Hermione studied him sceptically.

'I'm not sure… Especially if there's going to be flying involved.' She regarded the broomsticks suspiscially. Draco took one and held it out to her giving her a knowing smirk.

'Come get it, Granger.' He said. Hermione's eyes widened and she planted her feet firmly on the ground not moving a step.

'I am not getting on one of those.' She told him. His arm didn't falter. 'Draco! I don't fly.' Draco rolled his eyes.

'Everyone can fly… Some people a bit better than others, yes.' She still hadn't moved. He groaned. 'Live a little, Granger!' Hermione still hadn't moved so Draco took another approach. 'Oh I see… If you're scared it's okay-.'

'I'm not scared.' She told him more forcefully than she intended before realised he had baited her into it. Draco probably wouldn't give up before the nights end so she gave in. 'Fine. But you're helping me.' She said pointedly.

'Good. Okay come here.' She walked towards his spot near the wall. It would have been dark on the pitch except the night sky was incredibly bright, the moon and stars shining like any light would. Hermione took the broom in his hand and he picked up the second. She regarded the broom carefully like it might grow a mouth and take a chunk out of her hand. 'I expect you know how to mount it?'

'Yes, I know, I know.' She mumbled placing both of her feet on either side of the broomstick. 'I am so going to get you back for this, Malfoy.' Hermione hadn't been on a broom since first year when they had flying classes and even then she wasn't very good. Draco was already hovering off the ground waiting for her. She took a deep breath as she felt her feet lift off the ground until she was suspended in the air. Hermione released a shaky breath looking over to Draco who was watching her with a content smirk. He flew higher into the air and begun to make his way around the stadium.

'Show-off!' she shouted. Hermione followed him cautiously, afraid that she might slip off her broom at any moment. She tightened her hands around it as she gained speed and the wind was pushing her hair around and cooling her face. It was exhilarating to be flying like this, she could start to feel adrenaline seeping into her veins. She sped up so she and Draco were neck to neck.

'Not too bad, Granger.' He told her. She probably looked ridiculous next to him on a broomstick. Draco made everything he did in the air look graceful and she had no idea how he did it. They were up pretty high now. Above the stands and they had an amazing view of the grounds. She could see the lake, the forbidden forest and even the Whomping Willow. She couldn't care less about being caught right now. Draco reached across smiling and ran his hand down her back encouragingly. This sent a rush through her skin. Hermione jerked her hip forward so the end of her broom hit Draco's making him tip forward. Before he could recover Hermione dipped down, her stomach dropping and arced down towards the ground. She looked back to see him speeding after her with a devious grin on his lips.

Hermione slowed down as she neared the ground but Draco certainly did not. She was trying to dismount her broom when she was knocked to the ground. Draco had jumped off his broom and pushed her down and was now laughing as he laid next to her on the grass. They're broomsticks laid still on the ground. Hermione burst out in laughter with him. She leant back on her elbows and saw she was covered in mud. With one hand in the mud she lifted it and rubbed it all over Dracos chest on his white shirt. He lifted his muddy one and ran it through her hair in return. She was positive Mrs. Norris would have heard their laughter from inside the castle. Hermione felt purely euphoric.

He rolled so he could pull out his wand and said '_Accio Broomsticks_.' They rolled across the ground towards him. Draco stood up taking the brooms in one hand and Hermione's hand in the other to pull her up. He looked her up and down smirking. 'We should probably clean up.' She nodded in agreement. They headed to the change rooms and Draco placed the brooms on the wall outside of it before leading her inside. She had never been in the change rooms before but it was what she expected.

Draco walked to one of the shower stalls and turned on the hot water letting the room cloud with a warm steam. He beckoned her over with a flick of his hand. The steam warmed her skin and she was already eager to wash the mud from her skin. She stepping onto the tiles under the water and he followed.

'We are a mess.' She breathed. He laughed softly and pulled her closer. Draco pushed his hands through her hair trying to get the mud out and she ran her hands along his arms to wash it off.

'That wasn't too bad now was it?' he asked.

'Yeah.' She admitted. 'Not too bad.'

'You were pretty good too.' He told her. 'Until you fell of your broom at the end though… That was a bit clumsy.' He smirked. Hermione laughed and splashed the water on his face.

'Thank you though.' She said washing the mud from her arms. 'It was fun.'

He shrugged. 'About time we had some fun around here.' Hermione reached up and wiped some mud from his jaw. Draco grabbed her hand wrapping his fingers around her wrist and pulling her closer. He saw her breath hitch as she trailed her eyes up to his. They're foreheads were touching and Draco cupped his hand along her jawline. Her lips were slightly parted and this was enough to push him over the line. He leant and captured her lips in his and guided her back towards the tiled wall. The water droplets were racing down the curves of her face and dripping off her eyelashes. The kiss was hard but soft. Fiery and cool. He shivered when she ran her tongue along his bottom lip.

She felt him tug at the hem of her top.

'Arms up.' He breathed into her ear. She lifted arm arms above her head and was glad to be rid of the wet material sticking to her skin before dropping her arms feeling bare. Hermione froze when Draco became still. She looked up to find him studying her body and Hermione felt a hot blush cover her cheeks. He unfroze and leaned closer whispering in her ear again. 'Merlin, Hermione. ' Hermione looked up and couldn't help the smile that shaped her lips. She pushed him back so he was against the other tiled wall now and slipped her arms around his neck, kissing him hungrily.

Draco was trailing kisses down her neck as she began to unbutton his shirt. When Hermione had reached the last button she was about to pull his shirt off his shoulders and off his arms when Draco froze.

'Wait.' He said so quietly it was almost like he had said it to himself. Hermione stopped what she was doing and drew her eyebrows together. Draco reached across and turned off the faucet leaving them in an eerie silence. He stepped out of the stall leaving Hermione standing, dripping wet with no top on. She grabbed her shirt from the ground and pulled it on before following him out.

'What's wrong? Did-.' She began.

'It's nothing. I just…' Draco raked his hands through his wet hair before checking the watch on his wrist. 'We should get back. It's about half past 10.' Hermione nodded confusedly. She grabbed her wand and cast a quick drying spell on them both. Hermione was completely confused and embarrassed.

Draco rubbed his left forearm and cursed himself. So close. He couldn't keep slipping up like this. He took a deep breath and turned back towards her. He could tell she was thinking that she had done something wrong. _Oh, the irony. _He thought to himself. Draco reached forward and slipped his hand into hers.

'Let's go.' He breathed, leading her out of the change rooms and back into the castle.


	13. Chapter 13

**a.n. Hello! Just thought i'd get a quick one up. Just a few ends i have to tie together before shit hits the fan. I hope your enjoying Obliviate so far! Definitely review and tell me what you think or if you have questions feel free to ask. **

**Um so i got a question from pblaurarueckert asking whether i was a girl or boy. It's a fair question because i know girls and boys with the name Erin, but yes i am a girl.**

**Thanks to everyone again, i hope this ones okay! I've started the next chapter but i just have to tweak it here and there.**

**Erin xx**

'Miss Granger.'

Hermione heard someone say her name through a fuzzy haze of sleep. She peeled open her eyes to find Professor Mgonagall standing by her bed. Sitting upright rubbing her eyes she regarded her teacher sleepily.

'Is something wrong, Professor?' Hermione yawned.

'Indeed.' She replied hastily. 'Mr. Weasly is in the infirmary. I thought you would like to be informed, I tried to find you last night but had no luck in doing so.'

'Oh- Sorry Professor. I was erm- studying.' Hermione apologised. 'Is Ron okay? What happened?' Professor Mgonagall nodded curtly.

'Yes, yes. He will be fine. I suggest you get dressed and come along to see him for yourself. Mr Potter and Miss Brown are already there.' Hermione got up quickly as Mgonagall left and began to change into clean clothes. Godric, she hoped that Ron was okay. She could only guess what had happened while she was out with Draco last night.

Hermione took a deep breath and began to trail her way through the halls the Infirmary. Draco. Last night. Whenever she tried to think about it her mind became a big tangled ball of feelings. She was positive she had done something wrong. The look on his face was branded like a hot iron onto the back of her eyelids. It was so strange… He seemed almost scared. But why would he be frightened?

As she rounded the corner to the Infirmary, she pushed those thoughts out of her mind.

.

.

Ron was asleep on the bed surrounded by people. His chest floated up and down rhythmically as he muttered strange things under his breath that no one could make sense of. Next to him on a chair, dabbing her face with tissues was Lavender. Across the bed was Harry standing next to Dumbledore, Snape, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Slughorn. Harry gave Hermione a brief smile. Lavender hadn't seen her yet.

'What happened?' Hermione asked. 'Is he okay?' Lavenders head snapped up at her voice and fixed Hermione with a look of loathing. Madam Pomfrey quickly reassured her.

'Oh yes dear. He will be fine, just needs to sleep it off. Poor thing had a good drink of some poison! God knows how he managed it.' _Poison?_ How on earth…. Hermione's eyes flickered to the bottle sitting in Slughorns arms and she thought that must be it. Professor Slughorns face was covered in guilt and shame.

'What are you doing here?' Lavender snapped.

'Thought I'd do a bit of sightseeing.' Hermione said sarcastically. 'My friend was poisoned! I wanted to know if he was okay.'

'So now you care?' Lavender hissed, her face was red and her hands were clenched. 'You didn't seem to care last night! You were off…. Godric knows where-.' Lavender was cut off by her own sharp intake of breath. Ron had rolled onto his side and then back again. He was mumbling something under his breath.

'Won Won!' Lavender breathed, clutching Ron's hands. 'It's okay. I'm here.' She leaned closer to hear what he was saying.

'Hmm.' Ron mumbled. Everyone seemed to freeze.

'Hermm.'

'Yes, It's okay. I'm here.' Lavender crooned like she would if she were cradling a baby.

'Herrrmie.' Lavender froze. Looked at Hermione and then back to Ron, her eyes watered like she was holding back tears.

'Hermm- Hermione.' Ron barely muttered. Lavenders jaw fell open and she dropped Ron's hands like they were searing hot. She stood up pushing the chair underneath her backwards, her bottom lip wobbling. Lavender turned on her foot and strode quickly out of the Infirmary, shoving Hermione's shoulder with her own. Harry lip curled into a smile that he tried to hide, but in vain. He nodded towards the empty seat and Hermione's feet slowly shuffled forward until she flopped into the seat Lavender had just been occupying.

She rested her hand on the bed near Rons. Ron let out a deep sigh and rolled, his hand slipping into hers. Hermione froze. She couldn't pull her hand out of his without waking him up. She looked up at Harry who was watching Ron carefully. Her eyes drifted to Professor Slughorn who was staring distantly at the bottle in his arms.

'Sir…' Hermione began. He lifted his head and regarded her vaguely.

'Yes, dear?' he asked.

'Is that… the um- the poison?' she questioned carefully gesturing at the bottle.

'Oh. Yes.' He said in the same distant voice. Dumbledore who had been there all along but hadn't said a word finally spoke up.

'Horace. Would you mind if I see it?' Dumbledore asked calmly. Slughorn nodded and passed him the bottle carefully. Dumbledore rotated it and gave it a sniff. 'It smells remarkably of liquorice and cherry… A gift I presume?' Slughorn nodded again. 'For whom, might I ask?'

'Well… I was planning on giving it to you, Headmaster.' Slughorn said. Dumbledore simply nodded.

'Well then… Come along then everyone. Mr. Weasly needs some rest.' Dumbledore said, nodding to Hermione across the room. Snape, Slughorn, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey all began to make their way out which left her with Ron and Harry. Harry turned on her and looked between her and Ron and at their entangled hands between them.

'Well, well, well.' Harry said with a smirk. 'So you_ do_ fancy Ron?' _Dammit._ Truthfully, Hermione hadn't felt that way about Ron since… Well since Draco. But she couldn't exactly tell Harry that, especially considering she was holding Ron's hand. She took a deep breath and slid her hand out of Ron's. Hermione expected him to wake up but instead Ron just rolled over and continued sleeping.

'No.' she said firmly, smoothing out her skirt as she sat. 'I do not fancy Ron.' Harry just rolled his eyes.

'Lavender certainly seems to think you do.' Harry said.

'Well that doesn't say much, she's not exactly the brightest…' Hermione muttered defensively. ' I don't fancy Ron.' Harry nodded, thinking this through.

'I really thought you did.' Harry said confused. 'Is there- Do you fancy someone else?' Could she tell him? It was Harry after all… Hermione had hesitated too long and Harry gave her a knowing look. 'Who is it?' It was Harry. With his hair that never stayed in the same spot and his green eyes. She could trust him.

'I-.' she began.

'Alright you two. Mr. Weasly needs some rest. Out you go.' Madam Pomfrey told them. Hermione let out her breath and stood up from her chair. The two of them made their way from the infirmary and into the halls. This had given Hermione enough time to back out of telling Harry.

'Okay, so who's the lucky guy… Or girl?' Harry raised an eyebrow.

'No one.' She told him. Harry's shoulders drooped a bit. 'I should head to the library.'

'Are you positive you don't fancy Ron?' Harry shouted to her as she walked away.

'If anything changes, you'll be the first to know.' Hermione told him over her shoulder, feeling a little guilty. Did Ron like her? Was that why Harry wanted to know? He did say her name and take her hand. _But he wasn't even conscious. _She reminded herself.

Hermione shook her shoulders like maybe she could shake the thoughts bumping around inside her head and then made her way to the library.

.

.

Hermione was definitely acting strange lately. Harry was sure she was just about to spit something out when she closed up and then ran off. He pushed his hands through his hair and headed back to the common-room to see if he could find Ginny. Harry could hear an argument as he walked past a hall. He saw Snape and Malfoy standing in front of a class room. Harry doubled back and pressed his back against the closest wall, concealing him from their vision but he could still hear what they were saying. It sounded like a normal Snape lecture when the conversation was out of context so Harry was just about to give up and leave when he heard a familiar name. Granger.

.

.

'Not so quick, Malfoy.' Snape hissed as Draco tried to get back to the confines of the Slytherin common rooms. 'A word, if you please.' Draco stopped and stalked back to where Snape was.

'What.' Draco snapped.

'Where were you last night?' Snape questioned him. Draco merely shrugged. 'You couldn't be found anywhere. You can see how I dismissed it a coincidence when Professor Mgonagall couldn't find Miss Granger either.' Snape had finally caught his attention. Silence swum around them in the air. 'Were you or were you not with Miss Granger?'

'Does it matter?' Draco hissed. His jaw clenched tightly.

'Yes.' Snape said automatically. 'I know you were with her, Malfoy. Whatever is going on between you… It needs to end. Now.'

'No.' Draco sneered.

'Yes.' Snape snapped. 'I know it may not be easy.'

'You know nothing.' He fumed.

'_I know more than you think._' Snape hissed. His eyes flashed dangerously. 'It will end. Such thing can never end well, for either of you.'

'I can't.' Draco told him, some of the anger leaking out of him. 'I-.'

'You will think of a way.' Snape said. Draco clenched and unclenched his hands.

'Why do you even care?' Draco demanded.

'I swore to protect you, Malfoy.' Snape reminded him. 'I made the Unbreakable Vow. If you fail your task, there is so much more than just your life on the line.'

.

.

Harry rested his head back on the wall. He couldn't even comprehend what he had just heard. Every angle he looked at it from just didn't seem to fit. Malfoy and Hermione? No he must have heard that wrong. Malfoy was a deatheater then. He had a task, and if he failed… Harry's mind kept flickering back to Hermione's name. Were you or were you not with Miss Granger? Whatever is going on between you… It needs to end. Now. He had to find Hermione, ask her if it was true. It couldn't possibly.


	14. Chapter 14

**a.n. HEY whats goin on? I thought i'd post this one up quickly because im busy for a while after today. I hope its okay! After this chapter im pretty sure its going to get heccas. Yes so i hope that its okay again! and if you guys have any problems or recommendations or questions feel free to review or send me an inbox! Tell me what you think!**

**Erin xxxx**

His hand trembled as he flicked through the pages. He had no idea how to fix this. He wouldn't let her get hurt. She wasn't just going to walk away. His heart was racing inside his chest. He _had_ to fix this. But how? Draco never fixed things. He only ever broke them, watched them shatter into a million pieces. He had to fix this though. For her. The book he had been searching felt empty. Like each page was blank, void of any words at all.

His eyes came back into focus on one page. He flinched as he read the title. It was something he had never used before. It would work, but he couldn't even imagine himself doing it.

'Dammit.' He swore to himself, his hands had begun to shake. 'I can't-.'

'Draco?' a soft voice spoke from behind him. He quickly slammed the book shut and slid it underneath a pile of other books. Turning around slowly he tried to straighten his spine, look like maybe he wasn't falling to pieces. Hermione was standing with her arms crossed over her body with a curious look on her face.

'Hey.' He said shakily. 'How long have you been here?'

'About an hour.' She laughed. 'What are you doing?'

'Nothing.' He said probably too quickly. He could feel his hands still shaking so he tried to hide them in his pockets. Hermione came closer, studying his face.

'What's wrong?' she asked him gently. He hung his head lower.

'Nothing.' He repeated unconvincingly. Hermione lifted his chin so she could see his face. Looking at her then hurt physically. He had to let her go, make sure she would be okay. She slipped her hand into his pocket and took hold of Draco's hand, holding it between hers.

'Why are you shaking?' Hermione asked. _Dammit. _

'I- I just-.' He couldn't form words. Hermione waited a few seconds before pulling his hand and dragging him from the library. She pulled him down the halls and towards the dungeons. He knew for a fact Hermione didn't like the Slytherin common room. She stopped at the entrance and Draco took a shuddering breath before opening it. Hermione led him to his dorm, Draco had shown her it during the Christmas Break. He had his own room being Head Boy. Once they were in there she led him to the bed and sat him down. Hermione stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

'What's going on?' Hermione asked him. Draco shook his head.

'I just… I can't.' he breathed. His chest was shuddering as he forced his breath.

'You can't what?' she questioned. He knew he shouldn't be talking about it but he couldn't stop.

'I can't!' Draco muttered, rubbing his knees. 'I can't do it.'

'Draco!' Hermione pleaded. 'Please! Just tell me, let me help you!'

'I can't Hermione!' he told her. 'There's no way out…. And if I don't do it soon…' He was shaking again, rubbing his eyes.

'Hey… talk to me. Tell me.' She said soothingly. Draco pulled his hands through his hair and then pressed his palms to his eyes. Stars burst across his vision.

'He's- He's going to kill me…' Draco whispered barely audibly. 'And my family, if I don't do it… but I can't… I-.' he let out one choked sob. She walked forward wrapping her arms around him. His head laid on her chest because he was on the bed. She could take a guess about what he was talking about; Voldermort. Draco had to do something for him, and if he didn't… then Voldermort would kill him and his family. What was it he had to do? Hermione shifted so she was sitting next to him on the bed, but she didn't loosen her grip on him. 'You shouldn't be here, Hermione.' He said into her hair now.

'I am and I'm not going anywhere.' She reminded him.

'Please.' He said sitting back so he could see her. 'I'm not good.'

'Start now then.'

'I c- can't!' he stuttered. 'I don't know how…'

'It's your actions and what you do that make you who you are.' She told him, taking his hand in both of hers. '_Choose_ to do the right thing. _Choose_ to be a better person.'

'I can't!' he choked. 'I don't have a choice… If I don't do it…. My family…'

'Hey… Look at me.' She told him. Draco slowly lifted his head and met her steady gaze. 'You always have a choice.' His shoulders shook as he let out another unsteady breath. Confused. Stressed. Tired, so so tired. Draco flopped back on to the bed his chest rising and fall unevenly. He shuffled up it and slid his legs under the warm covers. Hermione soon joined him, slipping under the covers. Their bodies faced each other. Their legs were tangled. Draco reached over and pulled her closer so their bodies were pressed together everywhere. Hips. Legs. Chests. Hermione buried her head in the crook of Draco's neck and traced her hand up and down the side of his hip slowly .Over and over. He knew this would be the last time he held her. It had to be.

He tried to freeze this moment in time and remember it perfectly. Her smell, the cinnamon one. The tilt of her mouth. The feeling of her hand on his skin. Her breath tickling his collarbone.

Draco pressed three kisses into her hair. One for each word. The one's he knew he should be saying but he wasn't just ready to let go yet.

One… I'm.

Two… So.

Three… Sorry.

That was the way they woke up the next morning.

.

.

Harry couldn't find Hermione anywhere. He'd checked the common-room. The library. The Great Hall. Nowhere. He made his way to the Gryffindor tower and decided to get some sleep. It didn't come easily but after not too long he fell asleep. At first he dreamed he was flying, but that didn't last for too long. Flying turned into falling and the falling didn't stop. He was falling through the sky, the ground and deep into the earth. Harry jerked awake bracing the sides of his bed. It looked like early morning. His chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He looked to the bed next to him and found Ron. When did he get back? Ron wasn't asleep though… His eyes were wide open staring at the roof above him.

'Ron?' Harry said cautiously like he might still be dreaming. Rons head snapped to the side, hearing his name. He smiled tiredly at Harry.

'Hi, Harry.' He said with a yawn.

'You're back?' Harry asked.

'Yeah. I didn't feel like sleeping there overnight. I'm fine though…' Ron said. 'Thank you.'

'No problem.' Harry told him. He meant it.

'Did anything happen while I was out? Anything strange?' Ron asked.

'Well…' Harry began. He thought he better not talk to Ron about Hermione, he still hadn't figured that out. He would leave that to her. 'I think you and Lavender may have broken up.' Ron let out a breath.

'That's not too bad.' Ron shrugged. Harry shot him a puzzled glance. 'I mean don't get me wrong… She was a good snog, but she was_ full on.' _Harry just nodded. 'How did that happen anyway?'

'Well, you might have said some stuff…' Harry told him. 'While you were asleep.'

'Like what?' he asked. _Better leave that to Hermione. _

'Erm, I can't remember.' Harry shrugged. 'Hermione might. I need to talk to her actually, should we go see if we can find her?' Ron's eyes widened at her name.

'Oh yeah. That sounds good.' They both jumped out of bed and put on some clothes. 'Do you know where she would be?'

'I'm hoping the common room.' Harry replied. 'Or the Great Hall. I guess we will see.' They made their way down the winding stairs and into the common room. Hermione wasn't there. Seamus Finnegan was.

'Hey, Seamus.' Harry called to him. Seamus twisted in his stead on a sofa playing Wizard chess. He was playing with Dean. Harry gave Dean a nod and dean gave him one in return.

'How's it goin', Harry?' Seamus asked.

'Yeah, alright. Um- Have you seen Hermione-.' He began when the portrait swung on its hinges. Coming through it was Hermione herself. She froze when she saw them looking at her.

'Why yes I have.' Seamus laughed before returning to his game. They made their way over to Hermione who was still standing still.

'Hello, Hermione.' Ron said smiling.

'Ron!' she said smiling back. 'I'm glad you're okay.' She kept looking at Harry in the corner of her eyes but when she found him staring at her openly she quickly looked back to Ron.

'Hermione.' Harry said firmly. 'Where have you been?' She opened her mouth and then closed it again.

'When?' she asked vaguely.

'Yesterday after we spoke, I tried to find you but I couldn't. And just now.'

'Oh, yesterday… yes. I was In the library.' She said quickly.

'I looked there..' Harry pushed.

'Oh.' She laughed forcibly. 'You must have just missed me.'

'Well where were you after that? I needed to talk to you.' Harry told her.

'What do you need to talk to me about?' she asked, ignoring Harry's first question. Harry thought about how to put it. He led them where Seamus and Dean couldn't hear them.

'I heard Malfoy and Snape talking in the hall.' He said plainly. Hermione almost flinched at his name.

'What about?' she kept going.

'Snape said something about not letting him fail a task.' _It must have been the same one he was mumbling about last night._ She thought to herself. 'You can deny him being a deatheater anymore Hermione. It's so clear.' She flinched this time. Both of them saw it.

'He is not a death eater.' She said firmly. _Unless._ No she pushed that little "_unless_" out of her head. No.

'Think about what happened to Katie with the necklace… and Ron with the poison! What if his task is to hurt someone else?'

'You don't know that it was Draco behind it!' she told them.

'Draco!? Since when did you call him Draco? And why are you so determined to not believe it?' Harry demanded.

'I didn't mean to call him that.' She said quietly. Hermione felt caged. Like she was in a muggle zoo and people were just banging on the glass.

'I am positive he's a deatheater.' he hissed. Hermione thought back to when they showered. How when she went to take his shirt of he froze. Was he scared she would see a mark on his arm? Damn. Damn. Maybe Harry was right. Maybe she didn't want to believe it. How? What about all those times. When he got her to fly? The room of requirement with the picnic? All those moments in the Astronomy tower? How could that person be a deatheater? It made sense but it didn't.

'Hermione…' Harry said more calmly. 'When Snape and Malfoy were talking… I heard your name.' She flinched once again. Hermione could feel tears stinging the backs of her eyes. 'Snape told him that whatever was going on with you… It had to end.' Hermione could feel her fingernails biting her palms. No. No. No. 'Is that true? That you were with him-.'

'Mr Potter.' A brisk voice called from the portrait. Professor Mgonagall was standing there.

'Yes, Professor?' Harry asked.

'The Headmaster would like to see you.' She told him. Harry drew his eyebrows together. 'And he said "he had found it."' Realisation sprung on Harry.

'Okay.' He said to her. 'Thank you.' Mgonagall soon turn and left.

'What was that about?' Ron asked. Hermione was still too frozen up.

'Dumbledore must have found the place where another horcrux is.. I should go.' Harry said.

'Are you going to be okay? Won't that be awful dangerous?' Ron asked.

'Yeah. It'll be okay.' Harry mumbled. 'Hey, will you guys take this?' He fished in his pocket and pulled out his tiny vile of Liquid Luck. 'I don't know how long we will be and if something happens while I'm gone…' He held it out to them. Hermione didn't take it but Ron did.

'Thanks Harry. I don't think we'll need it though.' Ron told him.

'Just in case then.' Harry smiled. He cast a look at Hermione. 'Talk to me about it later, yeah?' She nodded.

'Yeah. Be safe.' Harry nodded in return. Before they knew it, Harry had run out of the Gryffindor tower. Ron and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall. They ate with Luna, Neville and Ginny. She hoped Harry would be okay but mostly she was trying to warp her head around what he had told her. Draco.

.

.

'Malfoy.' Snape snapped. He couldn't get a step around here without Snape swooping in.

'What.' Draco sneered.

'Have you ended it?' Snape questioned. Draco stuffed his hands in his pockets.

'No.' he said. 'Not yet.'

'Have you got a plan?' Draco's mind flickered to the page he had read in the library. The one that made him flinch. He had thought about it way too much to be healthy. Draco couldn't think of another way. She wasn't going to leave any other way. This was the only way to make sure she wouldn't be involved.

'I think so.' Draco mumbled.

'Good.' Snape dismissed. 'And what about the task?'

'I know. I know.' Draco hissed. 'It's happening tonight.'

'Good.' Snape said again. 'Make sure it does.'

Draco nodded.

He had to.

.

.

'Harry.' Harry had made it to Dumbledore's office. He turned to find Dumbledore stalking towards him in a hurry. 'I am leaving and I promised you that you could come with me.'? Harry nodded. 'But if you accompany me, I must ask you one thing.'

'Of course, Sir.' Harry said. 'What is it?'

'It is that you do everything I say.' Dumbledore said gravely. 'If I tell you to run, you must run. If I tell you to hide you must hide. If I tell you to abandon me and save yourself, you must do so.' Harry's heart sank, he didn't reply for a few moments. 'Your word Harry?'

Harry nodded austerely. 'My word.' Two words had never felt so empty. He wanted to help Dumbledore and he knew that if Dumbledore asked him to do such a thing it would be what was best… But he couldn't in his wildest dreams imagine a world where Dumbledore was not.

'Excellent.' Dumbledore replied. 'Shall we?' Dumbledore held out his arm. Harry wondered whether they would really disapparate from inside the castle. He remembered countless times, Hermione reminding him such thing was impossible. But then again, It was Dumbledore, being him had certain advantages. Harry reached out and wrapped his hand around Dumbledore's wrist.

It was almost instant. He felt that familiar tugging behind his navel and the floor fell from beneath him. His hand felt like it had been glued to Dumbledore's arm as they fell through nothingness. Out of nowhere Harry felt his knees buckle. He opened his eyes which he didn't even realise had been clenched shut and tried to steady himself.

They were standing on a large rock surrounded by rough waves that crashed over their feet rhythmically. In front of them was a gigantic open mouthed wall in the side of the land. It must have been a cave. Harry looked to Dumbledore who gave him a grave nod. He looked back to the cave, the ocean was spraying tiny droplets of water on him. The horcrux must be in the cave, so in the cave they went.


	15. Chapter 15

**a.n I am so sorry. **

'Is it true?' Ron asked Hermione as they waited for Harry to return. 'What Harry said about Malfoy?' She knew they would find out eventually but by the look on Ron's face she knew now wasn't the time. She had to stall. Where was everyone? The common-room was empty.

'Which part…' she replied vaguely.

'Come off it. That you and him were together.'

'No. It's not true.' She mumbled. 'I don't know what he was going on about.' Ron looked suspicious but relieved.

'Okay.' He said letting out a strained laugh. 'A bit farfetched anyway, I mean.. as if you would hang around Malfoy.' She felt like someone had reached in and twisted her guts.

'Ha. Yeah…' The silence began to get awkward.

'Hey, Harry said I spoke while I was out.' He began. 'What did I say? He wouldn't say-.' Just then Ginny had burst through the hole. Her chest was heaving.

'Where's… Harry…' she tried to say in between breaths.

'He went off with Dumbledore.' Ron replied quirking an eyebrow.

'So Dumbledore isn't here either?' She cursed. A loud crash resonated from downstairs.

'What's happening, Ginny?' Ron demanded.

'Look out the window!' The two of them hurried to the large window that looked across the grounds. Hermione breath hitched in her throat. In the sky was a large swirling shape. It was a dark green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth.

'The Dark Mark.' Hermione breathed. They heard another smash from a lower floor of the castle.

'The Death Eaters are here.' Ginny told them again pulling her long hair back. Hermione stepped back from the window sill.

'We need to help.' She said firmly. Hermione started to make her way to the portrait when Ron called out to her.

'Wait!' He walked towards her. Ron pulled the small vial of Felix Felicis from his pocket. 'Have some of this. You too, Ginny. We can give some to others so people don't get too hurt. It might ward off the jinxes and hexes.' Hermione nodded. She took the vial from him and took a small sip before passing it to Ginny, who after handed it back to Ron. He had a sip. 'Alright then. Let's go.'

.

.

As they left the Gryffindor tower the sounds became more prominent and clear. Crashes and smashing. Some screams. Hermione took out her wand and so did the others. The made it around the corner and down the end was a Death Eater. He was looking for something. When he heard them come around the corner he spun quickly. '_Stupef_-.' But Hermione was quicker.

'_Expelliarmus._' His wand flew from its hand. Ginny flicked her wrist.

'_Petrificus Totalus._' The Death eater bent as stiff as a board and fell to the ground.

'Nice one.' Ron told them. Ginny was scanning around the other corner now.

'Thank you.' She replied quickly. 'We need to keep going.' They swept around the corner and down moving stairs. There was another Death Eater. He was fast and shot a jinx at Hermione. It went straight at her but she didn't feel anything but a faint tingle. Ron was right about the liquid luck.

'_Stupify._' She shot at it. Where was everyone? She thought to herself. Would they be somewhere safe? They had to split up and see who was where. Luna and Neville could help. So could the others from DA. Her mind flickered through people. Seamus, Dean, Cho, Zachary… They all could help. Ron and Ginny were trying to talk to her but it was all just background noises right now. She had frozen.

_Draco._

Where was he? Would he be involved like Harry had said? She had to find him. Ron and Ginny were looking at her questioningly.

'What are you doing?' Ginny repeated. Hermione scanned around them for any danger.

'You guys need to go and find people. Luna. Neville. Cho. Seamus. They all can help. Give them some Felix Felicis.' Hermione told them hastily.

'Why aren't you coming?' Ron stared at her like she was crazy.

'I have to do something first. I will meet you after.'

'You're mental if you think I'm letting you go off by yourself in a castle full of Death Eaters Hermione.' Ron snapped.

'Ron. We're losing time arguing about this. You need to go.' She assured him. Ron stared her down for a moment and then gave in. Ginny was still looking around corners for anyone.

'Fine. Just be quick and don't get hurt.' He told her. 'Promise?'

'Promise.' She repeated. 'Now go!' Ron gave her a tight hug and then jogged over to Ginny and they took off around the corner. Hermione took a deep breath. How would she find Draco? The first place she could think of was the Astronomy tower. That was usually where she found him.

She started at a jog that soon turned into a run. The noises around her were getting louder. She jumped over a pile of debris on the ground that had broken off the wall beside her. Skidding around the corner she ran straight into a large figure. Hermione fell to the floor from the impact, smashing her head on the ground. Stars burst across her vision and she felt the ground spin underneath her. Her wand had rolled out of her hand and was lying on the ground. Looking up at the large figure she found a Death Eater. Not just Death Eater. Bellatrix LeStrange. The surprise had worn off and she was alert now.

'Well well.' Bellatrix said in a sing-song voice. Hermione tried to reach for her wand but she kicked it away. 'You would be Hermione Granger. Potters little _mudblood bitch_.' She tried to reach for her wand again but her legs buckled beneath her. Bellatrix stepped forward and stomped on her hand. She let out a sharp scream as she felt one of the bones in her hand break. Her shoulders shook as she tried to regain her breath, gritting her teeth. 'Now that's no good is it… I suppose you could beg. C'mon, little mudblood… beg…'

'Go to hell.' Hermione spat. Bellatrix shook her head like she was a toddler who was misbehaving. She looked mad. The look in her eyes was terrifying.

'_Crucio_!' She shouted. She could feel the power behind the curse. Bellatrix cackled crazily. Hermione felt like she was being pinned to the ground. There was no pain yet but she could feel it slowly seeping past the safety of the Felix Felicis. There was something running steadily down from her nose and into her mouth. It tasted like blood. Bellatrix was dumbfounded at the result. She should have been screaming. Her confusion weakened the curse and Hermione could begin to move her arm. This was her chance. She jumped up clumsily and grabbed her wand from the ground with her uninjured hand.

'_Expelliarmus_!' she shot at her. Her wand flew out of his hand and landed on the ground. '_Stupefy_.' Bellatrix soared backwards hitting a wall and falling to the ground. Hermione started for the Astronomy tower once again trying to regain her breath.

Hermione climbed the stairs painfully. Her bones ached and her hand was still throbbing intensely. She made it up the last step and walked through the door to find Draco pacing back and forth. His palms were pressed to his eyes and he looked like he was shaking. Hermione couldn't be gladder that he was okay.

'Draco!' She said making her way towards him. 'I'm so glad you're okay!' He whipped around and saw her. Draco put his hand out motioning her to stop. His face was blank as he pulled his wand out and pointed it at her. Her heart stopped.

'Hermione.' He said shakily. 'Don't come any further.'

.

.

She had blood running down her face. Her hand looked red and was shadowed with bluish-purple bruises.

She only hesitated a second before moving towards him again. Draco straightened his arm, pointing his wand firmly.

'I mean it. I'm not going to hurt you… Just stay there.' She listened this time.

'Draco… What are you doing?' She asked, her voice wavering. 'I don't understand.' Draco reached down and pulled up his sleeve. She flinched. On his arm was an ink black Dark Mark.

'Do you understand now? I have no choice. Not this time.' He pulled his sleeve back down, his hand trembling.

'You're not making sense.' She stuttered. Tears were beginning to sting the backs of her eyes. 'Please, Draco.'

'It will be better this way.' He voice broke. 'You'll be safe.'

'Safe? Safe from what?' She demanded. 'Nobody is safe right now.'

'Safe from me!' he told her, his jaw quivering. 'I _have_ to do this.'

'No!' She begged. '_Please_. Draco, listen to me! You don't have to do this. You don't have to do anything.' Tears were trailing down her face now, she couldn't help it. His arm wavered. 'You don't have to be this person. You don't have to do these things. You don't have to be ordered around by someone else.' He straightened his arm again.

'This isn't for anyone else. This is for you.' His arm was shaking now. 'Let me do this, Hermione. Let me protect you.' Hermione choked on a sob. She took a step closer, holding her injured hand.

'It's okay.' She came closer again. Draco stiffened. She reached up on her toes and pressed a kiss onto his forehead. He relaxed at her touch. Her face was wet with the tears that just wouldn't seem to stop. She stepped backwards back to where she was standing before.

Draco took another deep breath and steadied himself, straightening him arm for the last time.

'I love you, Hermione.' She almost laughed at the irony but instead fresh tears sprung into her eyes.

'I Love you too, Draco.' Hermione replied. Draco inhaled deeply once more and then exhaled.

'_**Obliviate**_.'

.

.

Slowly, minute by minute. Hour by Hour. Day by Day. Draco pulled himself from her mind. Every memory since the start of the year of him… Gone. When she found him the bathroom crying. The time they fell asleep together at the Astronomy tower. Their fight, when they almost kissed. Hiding behind the curtain at Slughorns Party. Their first kiss that happened where they were right now, In the Astronomy tower. When he took her flying and they showered off together. All gone. Every kiss, hug, every time their skin brushed. Every conversation, their jokes and pointless arguments. All of it was erased. Obliterated.

Draco felt empty despite the fact that he wasn't the one who had forgotten. She would be safer without all her memories of him. She wouldn't have to make difficult decisions choosing between the right thing and him. She wouldn't have to get hurt because of her connection to Draco Malfoy. She was better off now. It was time to let go.

.

.

She had seen a jet of bright green light but that was before everything went black. She felt nothing except a strange tugging feeling in the back of her head. It wasn't a pleasant sensation. When the blackness faded she found herself lying on the floor. There was a dull aching in the back of her head. She tried to stand up but it took plenty of effort. Hermione felt like the ground was spinning beneath her. Once she gained her balance she noticed there was someone in the corner of the room. She squinted. Shit. It was Malfoy. She needed to get out of here and back to Ron and Ginny.

'Going to hex me are you?' Hermione snapped at him. Malfoy didn't reply. He was still like a statue. Hermione went to pick up her wand from the floor but flinched, hissing through her teeth. Her hand was still injured. She took it with her other hand and pointed it at Malfoy wobbly. She didn't know why he wasn't doing anything. Hadn't he already jinxed her so she was knocked out?

'I don't have time for your stupid games, Malfoy.' She hissed. '_Stupefy_.' Malfoy flew backwards hitting the railing. She didn't have time to hang around so she quickly turned on her heel and left the Astronomy tower to help Ron and Ginny.

.

**a.n oh god im sorry. I'm going to hell for this hahahah im a terrible person. I feel like i havnt said this before but just incase. I dont own any of these charecters or the story they all belong to J.K. Rowling. Thank you to everyone who has been reading you guys are the absolute best! Im sorry if this is short, i began more but decided to make that the next chapter so i could get this up for you guys. Yeah so its still holidays so i will definetly be writing more. Review! Tell me what you think of what happened! It doesn't end here, i swear we still have alot more to go so don't give up on me yet! **

**Erin xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**a.n. okay hello first i would like to apologise hahahah im sorry its been forever since i posted but i wasnt just farting around i promise. My laptop broke so i lost 3000 words from the new chapter of this and about 3000 from a new rose/scorpius that ive started. It was quite traumatising. So my laptop is still broken and i think i lost most of my stuff so thats not great. But i just re did this on my mothers computer so i hope it's okay. I know what im doing for the next chapter now so hopefully i can get it up today or tomorrow to make up for the past couple of weeks. Thanks for being patient you guys are amazing. **

**Erin xxx**

Draco's vision went black but even that didn't fill the hole of pure emptiness that had begun to form in his stomach. His head was throbbing uncomfortably now but he didn't care. Across the floor on the other side of the tower laid his wand. With a groan Draco pulled himself to his feet and ventured to retrieve it. _Well it's not as if you didn't deserve it._ Draco thought to himself harshly.

Wrapping his fingers tightly around his wand, Draco jumped hearing a voice behind him. He flicked around to find Albus Dumbledore standing contently against the wall looking somewhat weary.

'Good evening, Draco.' He said pleasantly. Draco narrowed his eyes.

'Expelliarmus!'

Dumbledore's wand flew from his hand and skidded across the tower. Draco's eyes caught on two brooms standing against the wall. He kept his wand aimed directly at Dumbledore's chest. He could do this. Just this last thing and everything would be fine.

'Who's here? I know you're not alone.' Draco said haughtily. Stop stalling, Just do it. He told himself.

'I am guessing you are not acting alone, yourself?' Dumbledore replied evasively.

'No. There are others. The Death Eaters are here in your castle, Headmaster.' Somewhere below, deep in the castle, Draco heard a sharp yelp. He couldn't help the flinch that seized his body. _Granger?_ Was the first thing that came to his mind. He looked over his shoulder as if there would be some sign to show him. It took some effort to push the idea that it was her out of his mind. There were plenty of people in the castle.

'It seems they are, indeed, doing their job then.' Dumbledore nodded. 'Tell me Draco, how did you manage to get them in here?' Draco told him about the Vanishing Cabinet from Borgin and Burkes and how he had fixed it, connecting it to the one in the shop, allowing the Death Eaters through.

'Ah.' Sighed Dumbledore. 'Very clever indeed but you and I both know that you are not capable of killing, Draco.' Draco straightened his arm forcing a scowl onto his face.

'You know nothing!' He poured as much venom as possible into his words. 'I am capable.'

'Let's see then.'

Draco straightened his arm for what felt like the 100th time that night.

_Just do it._ He told himself.

_It's your actions and what you do that make you who you are_. Spoke a voice from the corner of his mind. Hermione. That was what she had told him the last time he had seen her, well, the last time before the last time. He tried to banish it from his mind.

_You have no choice! _

_You always have a choice_. She said softly in his memory.

_What about your family? _

_Choose to do the right thing, Choose to be a better person. _

Dumbledore was waiting patiently as Draco fought his internal battle. Draco found that his arm had wavered and was drooping. He fixed it determinedly.

'I've got no choice!' Draco said involuntarily. He couldn't help the flow of words rushing from his mouth like liquid. 'He's going to kill me. My parents as well!' Dumbledore regarded him gently.

'I can help you, Draco. Come over to the right side…. The Order, We can hide you, your mother as well…You're not a killer….' Dumbledore told him. Would it really be that easy? Draco's eyebrows drew together as he thought about it. He thought about Hermione… Maybe there was a sliver of a chance that they could be happy if he left right now. Abandoned his task. But then his mind wandered to his father who was currently sitting in Azkaban… Counting on him. The repercussions on his family were immense.

He took a deep breath. He had to do it. He raised his arm with false steadiness. Narrowing his eyes- But suddenly there were heavy footfalls making their way up the spiralling staircase. It was four Death Eaters. Amycus, Alecto, Greyback and a strange blonde man he had never cared to learn the name of.

They began talking to Dumbledore, taunting and threatening him. Draco's mind couldn't have been further away. There was another harsh crash from a lower floor and Draco's head unwillingly flicked towards it. _She_ was down there. He had no idea if she was still even alive. There was another set of thundering up the stairs. Just one person this time. Snape came around the corner, his wand in hand and his dark eyes sweeping the scene.

'We seem to have a tiny problem, Snape.' Amycus started. 'It looks like the boy can't do it.' It sounded like it was a joke to him. They must have been discussing Draco while he had zoned out. Draco went quickly to defend himself but was cut off by a soft voice.

'Severus.' Dumbledore pleaded. Snape said not a single word but instead strode forward, shoving Draco out of the way. Draco stumbled barely keeping himself upright.

'Severus… Please…'

Draco, who had known Severus Snape for the majority of his life, could not understand why there happened to be an expression of pain upon Snape's face as he challenged a man Draco knew him to loathe. Snape lifted his arm purposefully pointing it directly at Dumbledore's heart and exhaled-

'Avada Kedavra.'

.

.

The sun was bright and garish, completely contrasted by the events of that day. But then again when is a funeral ever a happy occasion. There were lots of people there, Hermione wouldn't have expected it any other way. Her head lay on Ron's chest as he stroked her hair rhythmically. The only noises she could hear was the man giving the eulogy and a few spare sniffles or muffled sobs. Even those had blurred into one blur of white noise.

In the corner of her eye she saw a flash white-blonde. She lifted her head, craning her neck towards the direction of the Forbidden Forest. Malfoy? Before she could be sure the person in front of her shifted, blocking her vision. She lifted her head from Ron's chest and moved to try and spot him again but he was gone. There was no one there. Why would Malfoy even be here anyway? She thought shaking her head.

'You alright, Mione?' Ron asked her softly. Hermione turned back to him watching his concerned face. She nodded absentmindedly.

'Fine. I just thought….' She mumbled off. 'I'm fine.' He gave her a reassuring smile and then pulled her back to his chest. Ron slipped his hand into hers and she left it there. 'Thank you…. For this I mean.'

'It's alright.' He told her. She glanced down at his hand and Instead of seeing Rons' freckled she found a creamy, pale one. '_You needed it_.' She flinched and dropped the porcelain coloured hand. He shot her a curious glance.

'W- What did you just say?' She barely stuttered out, receiving a few odd glanced form strangers. His eyebrows drew together.

'I said… "It's alright."' Hermione shook her head.

'After that.

'Hermione, I didn't say anything after that.' He told her slowly. She glanced back down at his now empty hand in his lap and found that it was his usual freckly one. Hermione felt like someone had opened the back of her head and stirred it all around with a fork for a while. Before she could register what just happened properly she saw Harry stand up abruptly and make his way towards the bank of the lake. Ron shook of his confusion and followed him, pulling her along gently.

'Harry.' Ron said. Harry turned around looking indifferent. 'You okay?' He mmhm'd. 'What are you doing?'

'I have to go. You two know that right?' Harry told them. 'I have to finish what Dumbledore started.'

'We know.' Hermione said. Harry gave them a short quip of his lips that was cut off by Hermione saying, 'And we're coming with you.'

'Wh- No-.'

'You're not arguing with us about this. You've told us before that there was time to turn back if we wanted. We were there with you then and we're going to be there for you now.' Ron Told Harry, resting his hand firmly on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded understandingly. 'But mate, we're going to have to go to mum and dad's house before anything.'

'Why?'

'I think we'd probably be killed if we missed Bill and Fleurs wedding.'

.

.

"Where do you want to go first?' Ginny asked Hermione as they strolled through Diagon Alley. The streets were unkept and messy. Some shops were closed, windows smashed and signs had been taken down. There wasn't as much people as usual but there was more than Hermione would have expected. This was all that was left of Diagon Alley, a few shops and stands but people were clinging onto it. They were shopping for the wedding, Ginny wanted a dress but Hermione was only tagging along for distraction. Lately she'd been feeling rather empty, not even the company of her best friends seemed to be able to fill that. Perhaps it was the war that was making her feel that way.

'It's up to you really, I don't mind.' Hermione shrugged. Ginny smiled, taking Hermione's arm and leading her into a small boutique where they were greeted by a short woman wearing a bright yellow dress and bold cat eye glasses.

'Hello dear, May I help you?' the woman asked in a chirpy voice.

'Oh yes, please.' Ginny replied. 'My brother's wedding is coming up and….'

'Of course, of course!' The woman said clasping her hands together excitedly. 'Is it a dress you're looking for?' Ginny nodded fervently. 'This way.' She led Ginny to a rack of dresses and began to rummage through and suggest different ones. Hermione thought it would be best to let Ginny do her thing and begun to wander around the shop. Running her hand along the fabrics she thought about the next few months and what would be in store for the trio. Ginny had already headed into a change room and was calling Hermione over.

'Come and tell me what you think, will you?' Ginny slid the curtain over revealing the dress she was wearing. It was a silky emerald colour and fit lovely on her athletic body.

'Merlin, Ginny. You look fantastic!' Hermione said truthfully. Ginny smiled and turned back to the mirror critically.

'I don't know… Do you think people will realise it's the colour of Harry's eyes and this it's weird because were not together anymore and-.' Ginny started rambling.

'Hey, no one's going to notice. You look great.' Hermione said reassuringly. Ginny took a deep breath.

'I'll try on another one.'

'Alright.' Hermione noticed a stand across the room, stacked with bottles of organic perfumes. She made her way over to it and picked up the bottle closest to her. She sprayed it over the back of her hand and bought it to her nose. The scent wasn't all too bad. The label on the bottle said that it was 'Jasmine, Sandalwood & hints of Lavender.'

Hermione placed the bottle back on the shelf and picked up another. It said "Pine, Fresh Rain & Spearmint." Intrigued, Hermione sprayed it a bit further up her arm. As soon as the mist was released Hermione froze. She knew this scent.

She weaved through the corridors of her mind trying to find a memory where she might have smelt it but all she found was dead ends. Was it somewhere she had been or a person? It wasn't Ron or Harry or Ginny who smelt that way. Frustration with herself made her jaw tremble. She started to feel her hand start to shake and placed it back on the shelf quickly before she could drop it. Hermione closed her eyes, imaged flicking back and forth as she searched for something… Anything. A single tear rolled down off her eyelashes.

'Hermione? How's this-.' Ginny called out. Hermione swiped at her cheek determinedly and pushed her thoughts of the perfume form her mind. Turning back around, Ginny tilted her head curiously. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, really. Oh, Gin.' Hermione breathed. 'You look lovely.' She had changed into a dark red, velvet dress. It brought out her flaming hair.

'You think so?' Ginny asked, turning to look from different angles in the mirror. Hermione nodded, forcing a smile.

'Definitely.' Hermione assured her. Ginny smoothed her hands down the sides of the soft material before nodding.

'Okay. I think I'll get this.' Ginny said slipping back behind the dressing room curtain. When she emerged again the two of them make their way up to the register.

'You getting anything?' Ginny asked Hermione. She looked back over her shoulder at the perfume stand before slipping back over towards it and grabbing the "Pine, Fresh Rain & Spearmint." Bottle.

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

**a.n. i love authors notes**

**a.n HELLO, sorry that it took more time than i had planned. This baby is dedicated to Tj mostly because it was her birthday when i was writing it. so Happy day of Birthing! i hope you guys like this chapter, tell me if you dont like the direction its going in, feel free to tell me if you have any ideas, questions or problems with it! **

**Definetly review and tell me what you think, every review helps with the story!**

**Thank you to Joleigh13!: I agree about not revisting the whole horcrux hunting adventure, i don't want to re write things that have already been written because its rather pointless and boring to read and write. I am trying to keep it as canon as possible because this story is basically what i would think would have been siqqqq to happen in canon so it helps to keep it as close as possible but to weave things in to do with Draco if that makes sense? hahaha sorry. Thank you again for your review, it helped alot!  
**

**Erin xxx**

They should have been bruised by now. His hands. Draco had been kneading them with the other unconsciously whenever they weren't occupied. He had been sitting by his windowsill in the Malfoy Manor for almost an hour, doing just that. The death eaters had taken refuge in his house by the order of The Dark Lord himself. He still could see flashes of that muggle woman who had taught at Hogwarts. How she had screamed in pain. Her limp body falling onto the table with a thud of finality. His father's leg flinching against his. He felt like a million tiny ants were crawling over his skin. Draco heard a sharp knock at his bedroom door.

'Yes?' He called.

'Draco, love, you have a visitor.' His mother told him as she opened the door. A visitor?

'I thought I wasn't permitted to have visitors.' Draco spat icily. He regretted his tone instantly as he saw his mother's shoulders slump. He reminded himself to not be such a prat to her.

'I don't think this counts.' She said staring at the floor.

'Alright.' He sat up straighter. 'Who is it?' Narcissa moved out of the doorway calling down the hall. He could hear footsteps coming hurriedly towards his room. Standing in his doorway was Pansy Parkinson. That's why she was allowed as a visitor. They wouldn't want him associating with someone who wasn't a deatheater.

Pansy rushed forward and folded Draco into a bone crushing hug that he found hard to return. He heard his mother close the door behind her, giving them privacy.

'Draco! Merlin, I feel like I havn't seen you for years! I mean I know you had the task for the Dark Lord and everything but I barely saw you at school.' She still hadn't let go. 'I missed you.' She finally released him and Draco finally got a proper look at her. Pansy looked different. Less her, Less human. She was a Death eater now, that he knew. By the look on her face she still felt the same way as she did at the start of their 6th year. Back then Draco hadn't minded her company. She wasn't a bad snogger. He even had slept with her a couple of times, if not just for the company. She was clingy though. She knew personal space like you'd know someone that you bump into on the street.

Pansy took his hand in hers and studied him curiously in his silence. She must have been expected a reply. Something along the line of. "I missed you too Pansy!" But Draco didn't. He knew it was brutal but he hadn't thought about her the same way ever since he begun hanging around Hermione. _Hermione. Stop,_ He told himself. He had to change the subject.

'What are you doing here?' He asked her more bluntly than intended. Her face fell.

'I wanted to visit you. See what you were up to. Talk to you about the plan for Potter, the one that's happening tonight.'

'There's a plan?' He asked. No one had mentioned a plan. Well not to him anyway.

'Of course.' She told him as if he were a 4 year old. Draco was about to ask about the so called plan but he was distracted by her hands. They had begun to run slowly up his arms. They came to a rest at the nape of his neck and she moved her body closer. 'I _really_ did miss you, Draco.'

Before he could as so much quirk an eyebrow she had latched her mouth onto his. She pushed her hands through his hair and he thought she might take some of it with her. Pansy climbed onto his lap and Draco gave in. Her kisses became hungrier and he winced as she pulled on his bottom lip with her teeth. Draco could almost imagine he was kissing a certain brown eyed, brunette. He realised the wrongness of it and pushed it from his mind. Pansy started to unbutton his shirt and his mind was taken back to a moment clouded with warm shower mist. Wet clothes stuck on their skin. Kisses he had trailed down her neck and then… Her hands. Unbuttoning his shirt. He felt he'd taken a bludger to the stomach.

Draco stood up abruptly. He walked across to the other side of his room before pacing back.

'I can see that.' He said, referring to her comment about missing him. 'Tell me about these "plans".' Pansy pulled up her sleeve and let her shoulders slouch, feeling obviously rejected.

'I assume you know that Scrimgeour is dead?' She said dejectedly.

'You assume correctly. What about it?'

'A bunch of us are going to their new headquarters. I guess you're not coming if the Dark Lord didn't mention it but, news is that it's at the Weasels family home. There's going to be a wedding and Potter should be there. So should Ronald Weasel and that stupid mudblood bitch.' Pansy snarled unattractively.

'Don't call her that.' The words merely slipped from his mouth before he could stop them.

'Are you serious?' She demanded. 'Don't call her what? Stupid? A mudblood? Or a bitch? It's what she is, Draco!'

'Yeah, because Granger is stupid.' Draco drawled sarcastically, trying to make up for his slip-up. 'If you're going to insult someone, Pansy… Do it well.' Pansy seemed to deflate at this.

An awkward silence followed. 'You should get going if you don't want to miss out. It's getting dark.'

'Oh, yes. Right.' She stepped forward capturing him in another tight hug. 'I'll see you soon.' She whispered into his ear before releasing him. Pansy strolled out of the room as if they had had a quick conversation about the weather and nothing else.

Now Draco was alone it finally gave him time to let the information about tonight sink in. The Death Eaters were attacking the new headquarters tonight. Hermione was going to be there. He had sworn to not get her hurt and he intended to keep it that way. If Draco couldn't go there himself, maybe there was a way that maybe he could send a warning or…

Draco drew his wand from his pocket, pointing it firmly at the window sill. Think of a happy memory.

_'Draco Malfoy admits defeat!' Hermione shouted to no one. He watched the wind push her hair around as she laughed realising how close they were. Draco lifted himself back onto his elbows, closing some of the distance between them._

_'Well.. Considering I have you on top of me, I think I definitely win.' Draco said with a playful smirk. She slapped his chest before he gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. There was a brief look of surprise on her face but that had soon melted into a soft smile._

_'Expecto Patronum.' _He breathed. From the tip of his wand there was a long wisp forming into the shape of a sleek panther, landing elegantly on his window sill. It stalked back and forth proudly for a few moments.

'Go to the Weasleys property. Find Hermione Granger. Give her this message…'

.

.

'Dance with me?' Ron asked Hermione, his hand outstretched awaiting her reply. The ceremony had finished, it was lovely. There was still plenty of guest milling around, either sitting at tables socialising, or dancing. Hermione nodded, leaving Harry to watch Ginny dance with Lee Jordan wistfully, with a slight hint of jealousy.

'Sure.' Ron took her hand and led her onto the dancefloor. His hands were around her waist and hers were draped around his neck.

'Found anything interesting in The Tales of the Beedle and the Bard yet?' Ron asked as they swayed in time with the music.

'Other than children's tales? Not so much.' She said exhaustedly, resting her chin on his shoulder. 'I've been wondering alot about why Dumbledore left Harry the snitch…' Ron mm'd in agreement.

'Yeah… Not so sure how that one's going to help.' He said. Hermione heard him inhale deeply. 'You smell amazing, Hermione. Did you get a new perfume?'

'Yeah.' She replied causually. 'When I went to Diagon Alley with Ginny. Do you like it?'

'It's brilliant.' He breathed softly. '_You're_ brilliant.' Hermione lifted her head from the spot on his shoulder to find Ron smiling at her shyly. She smiled back, the corners of her mouth rising. Ron's smile slowly faded as his eyes travelled to her mouth. Hermione froze as he leant forward, angling his mouth towards hers. Their lips had almost touched when Hermione unfroze, jumping backwards.

Ron's mouth was hanging open like he didn't know what to do next.

'Is everything ok?' He asked, his hands fidgeting with his hands awkwardly. She didn't know why she had jumped back. She didn't know why she didn't know what to do with her hands or why they were trembling.

'Yes.' She said a bit too forcefully. 'Everything's fine. I just- I need to get a drink.'

'I can get it?'

'No. I mean- It's fine. I'll get it.' She told him, feeling like an utter idiot as she walked away from him. At the drinks table she picked up a glass filled with golden liquid and drained it. It left a burning trail from the back of her mouth to the pit of her stomach. She hadn't yet comprehended what had just happened with Ron. Why he would want to kiss her? Why she didn't let him?

'Hermione?' A voice called thourhg the crowd. Pushing his way through was red-headed boy Hermione knew to be Harry under polyjuice potion. She settled her glass back on the table, watching it refill itself again.

'Yes?' She replied as he got closer, trying to sound as natural as properly.

'What's going on? Ron just told me that he tried to kiss you…' Harry began not-so subtly.

'Yes…' She replied not being very helpful.

'And that you froze and then said you had to get a drink….' He continued.

'Hence why you found me at the drinks table.' Harry rolled his eyes.

'I don't understand. I thought you fancied Ron?' He asked more seriously. _What?_

'What?' She said. 'Why would you think that?' Harry looked like she had just slapped him.

'Um, I don't know, Hermione…' He started. 'How about the fact that you were super distant the whole time he dated Lavender and now you two look closer than ever. Was it not obvious that he fancied you?' Hermione felt completely oblivious. Like she had missed out on months of her life, maybe someone else had taken her place and had pretended to be her. Like someone had punched a gaping hole through her chest and left it open to bleed out.

'I don't remember being distant when he dated Lavender…' She said confused. She pushed her fringe back from her forehead and raked her hands through her hair. Harry tilted his head at her.

'Really?' He seemed genuinely curious. 'Because you were never around. I thought you were just avoiding him.'

'I don't remember.' She shook her head. 'I'm sorry if I hurt Ron. I just didn't expect it, he caught me by surprise.'

'I'm sure it's okay.' He reassured her. 'But Hermione, if you don't have feeling for him you should tell him. Don't lead him on.'

'I know. I wouldn't do that, I just… I don't know how I feel.' She said truthfully. 'I feel confused.' Harry gave her a comforting lopsided smile.

'It's alright.' He told her. 'Hey, you never told me if what I heard Snape saying to Malfoy was true…'

'What Snape said to Malfoy…' She said slowly. 'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'Hermione! We literally talked about it before I left with- with Dumbledore.' Harry said. When Hermione still didn't reply, he elaborated. 'Snape said something about Malfoy staying away from you… and that it had to end.'

'Since when did we ever trust Snape. I have no idea what he was going on about.' She said firmly. When Harry looked like he didn't believe her she gave an exasperated sigh. 'Harry! You know me. Why on earth would I hang around Malfoy? He's a deatheater. There was nothing to end.' She said coldly.

'But-.' Harrys word caught on his tongue as he looked up at the sky. There was a blue ball floating down, down ,down and into the centre of the tent. It was right near Hermione. The ball morphed into the form of a sleek panther. The panther stalked in a proud circle before a voice, no one seemed to recognise, resonated through the tent.

'_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgour is dead. They are coming._' The words "They are coming" echoed through the tent and was soon followed by deafening screams, people scuffling to their belongings and the sharp crack of witches and wizards apparating from sight. There was loud crashes as dark figures crashed into tables and knocked over poles. Death eaters were firing spells left and right as the crowd scrambled for a way out. Hermione could see members of the Order sending jinxes back at the Death Eaters. She had to get Harry out before they found him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd until she spotted Ron. He took her hand firmly.

'What about Ginn-.'

'She'll be fine. The Orders here. Hold on tight.' Hermione concentrated hard. All she could hear was the sound of muffled screams and the whips of spells flying past under the loud crack of apparation. The ground was pulled from underneath them and her vision became nothing but smudged blurs.

.

.

**a.n sorry it took a while haha my computers still being a smelly crotch pirate. Next chapter there might be a scene at the coffe shop, grimmauld place and the ministry. And you get to see what Draco's getting up to during all this cuffuffle. **


	18. Chapter 18

**a.n. hello everyone! sorry about the time of this i had it written a while ago but my internet is not working at all, it's quite sad. So i ventured to the outside world and over to my cousins house (TJ WOO) and uploaded this baby. I hope its alright and that i didn't get too off track, i didn't really plan for any of this to happen, it just did. so tell me what you think! **

**Shout out to jaz who beta'd this for me, you're a saint. Extra shouout to mailligh for being excelletn and always listening to my ideas and giving me ideas and telling me whats shit and what to do, your're a charger! ewan, sam, sage and issy! bless you's and last thanks to tj for letting me borrow some wifi so this could be uploaded! **

**Review and tell me your thoughts! **

**Erin xx**

Cinnamon.

Cinnamon and old parchment.

She was here, he didn't know how and, honestly, he didn't care at that moment.

She was here.

'Draco.' Hermione breathed softly. Leaning into the warm hand that cupped his cheek, Draco let his eyelids flutter, then close. 'I missed you.'

'God, I missed you too, Hermione…' Her hand was soft, just as he had remembered. 'You have no idea.'

Draco looked up at her through his light eyelashes and found her smiling strikingly at him. Hermione placed her hands on his chest and he leaned into the soft curve of her body.

'Prove it.' She whispered almost desperately.

So he kissed her. Each touch attempting to reconcile for the weeks they had lost.

Hungrily.

Impatiently.

She tasted like the colour of her eyes. Warm and sweet. When she started to wind her fingers through his hair, he lifted her by the waist and hoisted her up against the wall. Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips, her ankles crossing each other like a promise. Draco's head was spinning.

It was like she had an infinite amount of kisses and had chosen to give them all to him.

She kissed his cheeks.

His jawline.

She kissed his bottom lip and then his top.

She kissed the crinkled space between his eyebrows, down the bridge of his nose to the tip.

Draco's shirt was on the floor and couldn't for the life of him remember when it got there, but he didn't care. His hands gripped her waist, pulling her closer; Draco looked into her eyes and thought that there wasn't a single thing he would change about that moment.

That moment with Hermione.

Hermione Granger.

The girl from whom he had took any remaining sliver of memory of him and watched it fade into empty nothingness.

Any euphoria that had been running through his veins turned to ice. Hermione noticed the distant look in his eyes and tilted her head. She unwrapped her legs from him and slid back down the wall until she was planted firmly on the ground again. Their bodies were still close.

'Draco?' She asked curiously. 'What's wrong?'

'You shouldn't be here.' He said taking a step back. Hermione looked genuinely hurt.

'I want to be here.'

'Yes, but you shouldn't be. You shouldn't even be calling me "Draco".' He told her, jaw trembling. Hermione took a step forward, cupping his cheek in her hand.

'That's because this isn't real.' She said smiling. _Not real?_

'W-What? Not real?' Draco demanded feeling distressed. 'I don't _understand_. This _feels_ real. How can this-.'He shut his eyes tightly. Of course. He should have known it was too good to be true.

'Shh.' she said soothingly, taking his hand with her spare one. 'It's okay.'

Draco shook his head. 'No it's not. I'm so, so sorry, Hermione.'

'It doesn't matter.' She said completely unfazed, still smiling reassuringly. 'It's not real.'

That time Hermione's voice sounded different. Older. Wiser. Still feminine. Just not her.

Draco's vision flickered, the corners going dark. When he looked back to Hermione she was further away. Not caressing his face, not even holding his hand.

'Hermione?' He said slowly. Her expression was the same.

'It's okay.'

'Please. I am so sorry. Don't leave.' He begged, becoming frantic. She was further away again. His shoulder racked as he fought to breathe properly. 'Hermione, I'm so sorry. Don't go; I don't want to go back. I miss you!'

His words hadn't affected her, she was still smiling. Further away. And further. His vision was tunnelling.

'Everything's going to be okay, Draco.'

'Draco.'

.

.

'Draco.' He winced, peeling his eyes open to see his mother sitting on the edge of his bed with a worried expression. He was shaking. Narcissa rested her hand on his arm soothingly.

'You were having a bad dream. I heard you from my room.' She told him, concern etched onto her face. 'It's okay now.' He nodded, if only for her own comfort.

After a few moments of empty silence, Narcissa decided to speak again. 'Who were you dreaming about?' She asked him cautiously.

'What makes you think it was a who?' he retorted, his voice croaky with sleep. 'I could have been having a bad dream about… losing all the luscious hair from the very top of my head, or….. Finding myself stark naked in the middle of those damn school grounds…'

'Draco.' She said shaking her head trying to hide the smile on her lips before becoming serious once again. 'You kept saying that you were sorry, begging for someone not to leave…' Draco didn't want to reply. To reply he had to think about it, remember it… but he didn't have the strength to do that. Not yet. 'Who were you dreaming about?' She repeated more gently this time.

'No one, mother.' He assured her lightly. 'Don't worry yourself. Frown lines don't become you.' Narcissa smiled, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead almost self-consciously. There was a faint scratching noise on the window. Sitting back on his elbows Draco saw an owl he knew to be Blaise's biting at the window pane. Narcissa rose gracefully to her feet, making her way to the door.

'I'll leave you to it.' His mother moved to close the door but froze. 'Draco, if you decide to tell me about… whoever you were having nightmares about, you can. I'll listen.' And with that she slid the door shut with a click. Draco slipped his feet out of his sheets, placing them on the cold floor. He opened the window for Blaise's owl, retrieving the post from its beak.

_Malfoy._

_It's been a while. I won't bother with niceties because you know me better than that. Meet me at the Hog's head at 9.45 pm tonight. It would be best if no one noticed us, so use a Disillusionment charm or whatever sweetens your tea, just make sure no one can recognise you. Be there._

_Blaise Zabini. _

.

.

12 Grimmauld Place. It was like Hermione remembered except it had a heavy feeling of immense emptiness. She, Harry and Ron had just got away from a couple of Death Eaters. Her mind was still reeling, trying to think of a way the Death Eaters would have known where they were. They had been too busy to acknowledge what had happened at the wedding between her and Ron, but now that things had begun to settle, the tension was building. Ron hadn't approached her about it yet, merely sending spare glances and standing near her awkwardly.

Running her fingers along the pale piano keys, Hermione heard Harry wander into the room.

'Hey.' She spoke, turning to face him in her chair. 'What's going on?' Harry took the seat next to her on the piano.

'I've been thinking more about the locket and Umbridge.' He started. They had gone through the long ordeal of Kreacher finding Mundungus, who didn't have the locket but had had it taken by Dolores Umbridge.

'Yes?' Hermione said, urging him on.

'And I think that we have to go to the Ministry. I just can't see any other way to get the locket from her.' Hermione nodded in understanding.

'But how? We can't exactly march right in there and I doubt we can all fit perfectly under the Invisibility cloak anymore.' She said.

'How about polyjuice potion?' He asked, waiting for her reply. It would work. If they used the right peoples hair, it would work. Hermione finally nodded.

'Yeah, I think that would work.' She told him. Before he could get too excited she elaborated. 'But, we have to plan this, work it out so there's no flaws. We can't risk getting caught.' Harry nodded hard. He rose to his feet, pulling her up with him and led her out into the hall.

'We should tell Ron.' He spoke, pulling her through the house. They walked past the wall that had the Black family tree embroidered onto it. Phineas Nigellus, Arcturus, Bellatrix, Narsicca. Andromeda's spot was burned out just as Sirius's was. She saw Sirius's brother Regulus, the one who had taken the original locket.

'Have you talked to him about it yet?' When she didn't reply because she was so lost in the names that were expertly embellished onto the wall, he pushed on. 'Hermione, have you thought about whether you have feelings for Ron or not?'

'I mean, I definitely know that I used to… A lot.' She laughed ruefully. 'But after he started dating Lavender… I don't know I just feel like there is a massive black hole there. I don't know what happened, I still don't know what's happening. All I know is that I feel like I've been living in slow motion for months, while everyone else has been going at full speed.' Hermione shook her head, whenever she tried to think about it she felt like someone had twisted her guts, not someone she could see though, an invisible figure that wouldn't leave her alone.

Turning back to the wall, she continued to examine the wall, trying to take her mind off of it. She spotted the spot under Andromeda where Tonks might have been.

'Godric, Hermione.' Harry breathed. 'Why haven't you talked to me about this before the wedding? What have you been doing all this time?'

'I don't know.' She said feeling drained. 'I don't know. You were probably busy anyway. What with Ginny, and quidditch and Dumble-.' She stopped, realising what she had been saying.

'And now that all that is gone….?' He asked looking like she had slapped him.

'Harry… I didn't mean it like that.' She said softly, taking his hand. 'I just mean that I didn't want to get in the way…' Harry gripped her hand tighter.

'Your mental if you think I would care more about those things than _you_.' He told her. Hermione felt her eyes beginning to water and jumped forward wrapping her arms around Harry's neck, hugging him as tightly as she could. Harry's arms were firm around her back, returning the embrace.

Over Harry's shoulder, Hermiones eyes grazed the ornate wall and she froze. She felt her jaw start to quiver. On the wall was the name Draco Malfoy, above it was a picture of his snarky face, sneering defiantly. Hermione heard a loud voice, unsure where it came from.

'_Do you understand now? I have no choice!'_

Hermione jumped backwards, her hands shaking violently. She looked around frantically, trying to figure out where the voice had come from. Harry grabbed her hands, trying to calm her.

'Hermione!' He said firmly, searching around them for a source. Hermione's legs buckled beneath her and Harry caught her, leading her gently to the ground. 'What's wrong?'

'I- I- You didn't hear that?' she said hysterically. Keeping her back to the wall with the names on it.

'Hear what? It's just us and Ron in the kitchen.' Hermione laid her head back onto the wall trying to slow her rapid breathing.

'Oh god, Harry.' She said, tears beginning to stream fast down her face. The deep voice still ringing through her ears. Hermione covered her ears with her hands, nails biting into her scalp. They heard loud footsteps down the hall and then Ron was next to her trying to pry her hands from her head. Harry stood watching her helplessly. It wasn't as much the words that were being said that frightened her but the unknown of them. The voice begun to fade into nothing but a dull ringing in her ears.

Once every resonance of sound was gone, she dropped her hands and found she couldn't do anything but stare blankly at the wall opposite her. The boys looked feebly at one another. Ron was the first to speak.

'Okay…' he said weakly. 'What just happened?' Hermione couldn't find the strength to answer, so Harry did the honour.

'I have no idea.' He said pushing his hands through his hair. 'Hermione.. are you okay?'

She shook her head.

Whose voice had that been? A tiny fracture of her mind told her that she remembered a time when someone had said it but the rest of her brain fought against it.

Ron and Harry heaved her up, keeping her steady. She felt immensely tired, every fibre of being within her felt heavy.

'What do you want to do?' Ron asked. 'I can get you some tea or you could lie down on the sofa or-.'

'I just want to go to bed.' Her words felt empty.

'Okay, yeah.' Ron replied, pulling her gently down the hallway towards her room. Ron sat her down on her bed and she slid underneath it, pulling the covers to her chest. Kneeling next to the bed Ron took her hand.

'Hermione… What happened?' Ron asked softly. A question she wanted to ask him. Or Harry. Or whoever had the answers because God knew that she didn't

'I don't know Ron… I was talking to Harry and then I heard a voice and…' She shook her head, reaching her limit.

'It's alright.' He told her, brushing his fingers over her knuckles. 'Do you remember what the voice said?' Of course she did. It might as well have been engraved onto the lining of her skull. Instead of telling him this she merely nodded.

'I don't want to say it.' She told him. Ron looked disappointed but accepted this. 'I just want to sleep.' Harry had appeared in the doorway and was leaning on the frame looking stressed.

'But Hermione-.' Ron tried.

'Ron..' Harry scalded. 'Let her sleep. Ask her in the morning.' Hermione was infinitely grateful for this. Ron nodded. She felt his mouth pressed to her forehead before hearing his footsteps make their way from her room. Harry gave her a soft smile and followed.

It was easy to fall asleep once she was alone and in the dark. The empty blackness folded around her and buried her in sleep. The last thing she heard in her mind was:

'_Do you remember what the voice said?'_

She wished she didn't.

'_Do you understand now? I have no choice!'_

'_Do you understand now? I have no..'_

'_Do you understand now? I have..'_

'_Do you understand now? I..'_

'_Do you understand now?..'_

'_Do you understand…'_

'_Do you…'_

'_Do…'_

A flash of silvery-white and then black.

**a.n. hello next chapter we are going to talk to blaise from dracos pov and see what happens at the ministry from hermiones pov! Hope you all liked this chapter! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
